Taming Bella
by LydiaEstelle
Summary: Bella is 24 she has a successful career, and a seemingly perfect life, or does she? What is going on behind those beautiful brown eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

Please Note that all publicly recognised characters in this story belong to the great Stephanie Meyer and not me, I own all plots though.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

I am re posting this chapter as it has been beta'd by my very good friend, the lovely EternallyCullen AKA Gemma Williams (I really appreciate the help and support you have given me) . Thank you for reading my little creation, I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. There are lots of twists and turns coming up. xxxxmuch lovexxxx

* * *

I stand staring out of the ceiling to floor window, admiring the breathtaking view of the Seattle skyline. I can see the Space Needle; it's glowing a faint pink in the early dusk, with the skyscrapers acting as a perfect backdrop to this beautiful building. I don't think I will ever tire of the view from my office, it's stunning and so romantic. I often catch myself fantasising over various romantic scenarios whilst working, and with this view, it feels like anything is possible. That is until I wake up from my day dreaming. I am not quite the same Bella Swan that moved to Forks at 17, I am now 24 and a successful employee at the Seattle branch of _Kane and Freeman's_. It is a multi-million dollar advertising company, promoting anything from soda to people. It has diversified over the years and they have many fingers in many pies. They know how to make the dollars and that's what they do, and they do it well. I never would have seen myself in this career, but after being offered an amazing opportunity to do an internship after graduation, I couldn't say no. One reason that I willingly took the job was that I could move away from Forks, away from what had happened when I was 18. This is not a story that I ever tell. The phone buzzes loudly waking me from my reflecting, I sigh and turn to pick up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Miss Swan there is a young man on line one, wanting to talk to you, he is being very insistent,"

My assistant wasn't doing her job, I had clearly stated that no one was to bother me.

"Who is it?" _it's been a hell of a day. _

"He said his name is Jacob Black" _Oh crap, just what I need._

"Well put him through then," I run my hands through my hair in exasperation. Jacob Black reminds me of an over-eager puppy, with a huge grin plastered, permanently on his face.

"Bell's!"

"Jake! What the hell are you doing ringing me at work?" _Jeez, what an ass._

Who am I kidding, I love Jake, he is like an older brother, apart from his repeated advances on me, which started as soon as I moved to Forks to live with Charlie, my Dad. I pushed him away, something I was getting very good at, living in Seattle helped, out of sight, out of mind.

"Hey you, I was wondering if you got the invitation that I sent you?"

"No Jake, what are you talking about?" _I can't help being snappy, like I said, one hell of a day._

"Good, I wanted to tell you first, me and Leah are getting married,"

I could almost hear the drum roll in his silence,

"Wow, congratulations Jake, marriage hey? Don't you think you're a bit young though?" _Jeez he is 23. Marriage? He is just a kid!_

"I am only a year younger than you Bella, it feels so right, we are in love," He emphasizes the word love, like he is talking to a child. Purely for the benefit of me, the one who hasn't ever been in love. Don't get me wrong I love a good fling like most people, I just don't have the time or desire to find anyone permanent.

"When is it?" _I had better look at my diary, fingers crossed that I am out of town, weddings are my least favourite type of event._

"It is next week Bella, we have bought it forward, there didn't seem to be any point in waiting,"

"Holy crow! Have you knocked her up Jake?" I can't hide the shock in my voice,

"No! God, no. We were not sure of the guest list so we waited a while to send the invites out," I can hear his discomfort in his voice, I was obviously the last one to be invited. I let out a sigh.

"Jake, does Leah want me there?"She must know about Jakes infatuation with me.

"Yes she does Bella, she thinks that it will be good for you to come,"

_Oh so it was him that didn't want me there._

"Well Jake as long as you want me there then I will be there"

"Yes Bella, it would make the day perfect, Charlie will be over the moon to see you, it's been a while,"

Ok, obvious dig at me, I can understand the resentment I haven't been back to Forks for at least a year. "Ok I will be there, I will put you back though to Jessica so she can take the details down, thanks for inviting me Jake,"

I press the button to put him through before he can say goodbye, I don't do goodbyes. I pick up my bag and grab my jacket from the closet. Time to go back to the apartment. I walk past Jessica on the way out, I mouth "Thanks" and press the button to call the elevator, while I wait I pull out my iPod and switch it on, putting the ear buds in my ears. Kings of Leon blasts into my ears, drowning out my thoughts.

Once at home I park my Volvo in the parking lot, and make my way up the stairs to my apartment, grabbing my mail on the way. It's a large building with 3 floors, my apartment takes up the whole of the top floor, there are 2 more apartments beneath mine. I open the door and step in, it's a huge apartment, all of the rooms are light and huge, very modern with lots of gadgets, my favourite has to be my iPod dock, it plays my music in every room. The intercom buzzes just as I start up the coffee machine. I walk over and press the button,

"Hello?" _Who the hell is it now?_

"Bellaaa! It's only me, let me up already!"

"Hey Ali, come on up," My best friend Alice, She is fantastic, a bit annoying at times, but lovely really. She reminds me of a little pixie.

I buzz her up, and take the latch off the door. I pour 2 coffees and slump into my big L shaped couch and flick the telly on. Alice dances into the room, spinning like a little whirlwind.

"Ooo coffee, thanks Bella,"

She sinks into the couch next to me, eyes wide and glistening, I peer at her, and eventually sigh in defeat.

"What is it Alice? I have known you long enough to know that there is something going on in there," I tap her forehead gently, "I can almost hear the cogs whirring, so spill already!"

Her answering grin is so wide it almost splits her face in two.

"We are going out tonight, and I need to get you ready!"_ Oh shit, what has she got planned this time? _

I groan loudly, "Alice, I have had one heck of a day, I just want to chill out," I know that my attempts are in vain. Alice is shaking her head, with a frown on her pretty face.

"Not happening Swan, you're coming. I'm meeting up with Jasper Hale, do you remember him?"

"Well you don't need me there, do you?" _Why would I go on her date with her? Then realisation hit me,_

"Are you taking me on a double date?" I can hear the disgust in my voice_._

"Well sort of, but it's my brother, Edward, he is back from England and I want to see him too, so it's a perfect solution, anyway he is good friends with Jaz."

I can vaguely remember Edward from school, but he moved to England after he graduated, I'm not sure what he was doing there - I'm pretty sure that Alice has told me but I probably wasn't listening. Alice has two brothers, Emmett and Edward; they were all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen. Emmett has been with Rosalie Hale since High School, Rose is Jasper's sister. I don't see any of these people anymore, just Alice. I try to remember Edward's face, I wasn't in any of his classes - he was fairly quiet if I remember correctly.

"No funny business with my brother, I know what you are like, ok?"

I chuckle at her stern little face, "You make me sound like a man eater!" I feign a shocked face, cocking my head to one side.

"You are, you get what you need and then you fling them in the trash,"

"No I don't, they know the deal before anything happens," Any humour disappears, I can feel the anger rising, bubbling to the surface, my tear ducts are stinging. Annoying fact about me, my tear ducts are hard wired to my anger, It is very embarrassing.

"What about Marcus? You two were together for nine months, poor guy."

"He only hurt himself, he knew the deal, and then he started getting needy." Marcus was gorgeous, but he wanted more, something I wasn't capable of giving. I just wanted sex. Simple.

"Well just don't do it to my brother, no Bella magic tonight please. If you hurt him I will have to rip your head off, regardless of you being my best friend."

" Message received and understood. But you know why I am this way, so don't grill me about it, ok?

Her eyes soften, "Yes, I know Bella, but maybe you need to think about moving forward soon, you deserve to be happy."

"End of conversation Alice, get me ready then, I promise I wont complain anymore, and I promise to be on my best behaviour tonight" I flash her a grin, and resign myself to her flapping, while she goes into my bedroom to get her supplies, its going to be a long night. "Oh and get a bottle of wine from the fridge, I need alcohol,"

Alice squeals in delight, as she does my make up she doesn't stop talking about Jasper. I make the appropriate noises when needed. She seems to really like him, who would have guessed, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale.

A bottle of wine, vigorous buffing and pampering later - we are both ready. Alice is wearing a short, blue-green dress and she looks beautiful, as usual. I am in a black dress that stops just above the knee and a pair of Christian Louboutin shoes. I grab my bag and keys and head for the door, our taxi is waiting outside. I stumble down the stairs, wine doesn't help the uncoordinated. I have my fingers crossed, hoping that I can behave myself through the fog of alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Please note that I do not own any of the characters (unfortunatley) they belong to Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringment is intended. But all plots are mine ;)

* * *

**Authors Notes**

If you are oblivious to what the gum wall is- you can Google it.

Please note that this is replacing the original chapter, it's the same but has been beta'd by the gorgeous EternallyCullen AKA Gemma Williams. I appreciate everyone that is taking the time out to read **Taming Bella. **Dont forget to R&R xxxxmuch lovexxxx

* * *

_'The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart - far more damaging to yourself than to them' ~ Lawana Blackwell_

After clambering into the back of the yellow cab, Alice asks the driver to take us to Post Alley. As we pull away from the apartment she starts twittering on in my ear about how gorgeous Jasper is, he is a paediatrician and works at the same hospital as her Dad, in Forks. She wrote an article for the Seattle Times about the new paediatrics ward that was commissioned by Dr Cullen and she had asked Jasper for an interview - and a date.

After what feels like forever, in the Seattle evening traffic, we stop. We both get out and I pass the fare to the driver through his window. We link arms and walk down Post Alley and past the infamous Gum Wall, up to the brightly lit entrance of the Alibi Room. Interesting choice for Alice. I glance over at the graffiti on the wall next to the entrance, but it's a bit too dark to fully appreciate it tonight. We go through the large archway and into the busy bar. It must be after 7pm because there are no seats. Alice is up on her tip toes, squinting in the dim light, looking for Jasper and Edward. Suddenly she squeals into my ear, "There he is!"

I look over to where she is pointing and I recognise Jasper straight away, his wavy blonde hair is longer and he is tanned and gorgeous. Jeez, he looks like a model. We walk over to him, he is busy ordering the drinks with the buxom blonde barmaid. I cant help but feel a stab of disappointment because he seems to be alone. Looks like I might have to wander back home at some point.

"Jasper!" Alice runs into his arms. I stand back until they have finished, trying not to look like a gooseberry. Jasper breaks free from Alice, eyes gleaming. He smiles at me and pulls me into a hug,

"Isabella Swan, you look great! How are you?"

"Bella," I correct, "Hi Jasper, you look great too. I'm good thanks, it's great to see you again."

When he lets go I step back and almost stand on a stray foot, I quickly try and move my heel before it makes contact but my ankle gives way, and I collapse spectacularly in the middle of the packed bar with my arms flailing, trying to grab onto anything or anyone. "Oh shit!"

So much for first impressions! I am on my ass in the middle of the bar floor, with everyone staring at me, this must be a nightmare. I put my hands over my eyes, in an attempt to disappear and groan loudly, not sure whether to laugh or cry. How embarrassing, alcohol, 5 inch heels, and bad coordination do _not_ mix well. I knew that the shoes were a bad idea, but Alice had forced me, because supposedly they _completed _the outfit.

_Outfit schmoutfit._

I peek through my fingers and a hand has appeared in front of my nose, my eyes, follow up the strong, toned arm, and I look up into the most gorgeous, bright green eyes, I have ever seen.

_Oh my gosh! _

It's Edward Cullen, all grown up. I realise that my mouth has plopped open in surprise. I hastily shut it and grab onto his hand and he helps to haul me up off the floor. My skirt has ridden up my thighs so I try not to flash my panties on the way up, not that I have much dignity left now.

"Thanks," I mumble, blushing crimson. He is grinning from ear to ear, with a sparkle in his eyes, he is finding my embarrassment very funny. I feel like a sulky child as I turn my back on him, still bright red. What an arrogant, incredibly sexy idiot. _Hmpf. _Alice is fussing over me, pulling down my dress; she is used to my clumsiness.

"Are you alright? It could only happen to you Bella,"

_Way to go on trying to make me feel better Alice._

Jasper looks as if he is trying to stifle a laugh as well, he quickly turns back to the bar, to pay the barmaid. I take a shaky step towards the bar and my ankle gives out again, it's really painful, I must have sprained it. I fling myself forward trying to grab onto the bar but I feel strong, warm arms around my waist, holding me up. I turn my head and Edward's face is right next to mine, I can feel his warm, sweet breath on my face. He is so close I can see every gorgeous feature, his perfect, clear skin, his gorgeous cheek bones, his lips look so soft, and kissable. His eyes are sparkling, but slowly getting darker the longer I stare up at him, admiring him. I am vaguely aware that I am staring. It feels like time has stopped, like the world has halted on its axis, while I look up into the handsome face of my rescuer. My embarrassment long forgotten. His arms are still round my waist, my behind had pushed out from when I went to grab the bar, and is now pushed into his groin, I can feel the muscles deep in my belly clenching, and even some fluttering in there too. No. I don't get butterflies over _anyone_. I straighten up and he steps closer so my back is flush with his front, still trying to support my weight. I can feel the electricity building up, I can also feel the stares of Alice and Jasper. Suddenly I am aware of who I am and who he is, and my promise to Alice. I push away from Edward, and turn round so I am facing him properly,

"Thank you again, for saving me" I smile up at him, "I have balance issues, as you can see."

"It was my pleasure," he breathes, "is your ankle ok?"

He is smiling the sexiest crooked smile, that I have ever seen, his eyes are still dark. I realise I am staring again, Jasper interrupts me, chuckling softly,

"Edward, Bella. Bella, Edward." He points at me "This one is a klutz, are you ok Bella, do you think you have sprained your ankle?" He bends down and works his skilled fingers over my ankle, squeezing it every so often, checking for breakages. I rip my eyes from Edward to look down at Jasper,

"If I can sit, then I think I will be ok. Thanks Jasper." He looks up at me, "I can't feel any breakages, it's probably an inversion sprain, but I really think you were lucky, these shoes are death traps, even for stable people."

He chuckles dryly,

"Are you sure honey? Edward could take you home?" Alice is looking at me with concern in her beautiful eyes.

"Well I will finish my drink first and then I will just get a cab, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your evening."

"Don't be silly honey, are you sure you don't want to go to the emergency room?"

_Oh god, no! No more embarrassment please, _

"No Alice I will be fine, its probably just sprained, it will be fine."

"Please go tomorrow if it is still painful, just in case. When you get home, put some frozen peas on it, or at least keep it elevated…oh and if you have some Hi Tops, then they would be more suitable to wear, as they will support the joint." Jasper stands up, looking at me warily, as if I am going to fall again.

I try to rearrange my horrified expression into the best reassuring smile that I can muster. "Sure Jasper."

Edward comes back, he has found a stool for me to sit on, he puts the stool at the bar and he puts his hands on me again trying to steer me towards it. He doesn't let go until I am safely seated. He then kneels down and removes the said death traps from my feet, putting them to one side. My tummy is in turmoil from his touch.

"Thanks Edward, its great seeing you again," I smile down at him, trying not to look at him too much.

"And you Bella, Alice told me that you work for Kane and Freeman's, that's very impressive, how did you manage to get in? Its notoriously difficult to get a placement there." he stands up, keeping his eyes on my face.

"I got an internship there, it was a long interview process but 3 of us managed to get a placement, and I have worked there ever since."

He looks genuinely impressed. Jasper manages to steal his attention by talking about a ball game coming up and if he wanted to go and check it out with him. I wonder if I should ask him what he does for a living, but I think I should already know this, so I decide to wait until he brings it up. I keep looking at his face. He looks so thoughtful sometimes, furrowing his brow slightly. I feel a little intimidated sitting right next to where he is standing, he has casually put his hand on my bar stool. I just want to reach out and touch him. He smells gorgeous. His shirt is buttoned down showing a sprinkling of light chest hair, and the urge to run my fingers through it is suddenly overwhelming. I gulp down the last of my drink.

"Erm, I think I had better go home now,"

Edward puts down his drink and looks down at me. "I will come with you, you are going to need someone to help you walk."

I look up at his suddenly hard eyes, and roll mine.

"No it's fine honestly, I don't want to ruin your evening," _besides if you come home with me I will want to do unspeakable things to you Mr Cullen, and that wont be a good thing for either of us._

He smirks at me.

"It wasn't a request Bella."

I groan quietly.

"Fine, thank you, but only to the cab, I will be fine after that."

"I'm not going to argue with you, you cant even stand properly."

Alice and Jasper are oblivious, they are caught in a lovers clinch, kissing and whispering sweet nothings. We bid them goodnight and go outside, back into Post Alley. Edward has his arm around my waist, I put my arm around him as well, he's carrying most of my weight without any effort. He definitely works out, he's so strong. I keep glancing up at his face, it is so mesmerising. His brow is slightly furrowed again, from concentration. He hails a yellow cab, and I climb inside with his help and he puts my shoes in the foot well and then goes round to the other side and climbs in sitting down next to me.

"Edward, you really don't have to come home with me, I'm sure I can manage." I mumble, looking down.

He puts a finger under my chin and lifts it so he can look at me, his eyes are cold and hard. He actually looks angry.

"Bella, stop it, just accept the help graciously. I don't fancy spending the rest of the night with those two on my own, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you fell down the stairs, trying to walk with a sprained ankle." His eyes soften, and that crooked smile is back, his eyes gleaming.

"Ok, thank you Mr Cullen," my reply is laced with sarcasm, I turn back to the driver who starts tapping his fingers on the steering wheel,

"1462 Third Avenue West please, and could you wait while we go up and then take Mr Cullen to…" I look over at him expectantly and he chuckles at me, showcasing his amazing, perfect 'Hollywood smile'.

"The Fairmont." He doesn't take his eyes off my face, I can feel the heat in my cheeks, blushing again.

The strange electricity between us has come back, but because of the confined area it is so strong that I decide to sit on my hands and look out of the window. Its not long before we stop, outside my apartment. I glance at him, he is looking at me with those dark, thoughtful eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the publicly recognised characters, or any rights, they belong to the lovely Stephany Meyer.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

This a slightly shorter chapter, hope you enjoy it, sorry to pester, but review please :) Thank you.

* * *

_It is sad not to love, but it is much sadder not to be able to love.~Miguel de Unamuno_

I pay my fare as I get out, Edward has his arm around me, I can feel my insides doing a victory dance as I feel his warm touch on my bare back. He passes me my shoes and purse.

_I must not do anything, I must not do anything, _I repeat as a mantra, I do not want Alice to be angry with me. I don't dare look at him as we walk up to the door of the apartment block. He takes my keys from my hand and unlocks the door, whilst still holding me up. When we get inside he looks at the stairs and then down at me, with an eyebrow raised.

"How many flights of stairs is it to your apartment? Or is there an elevator?"

"There are three flights and no elevator, but I will be ok, I'm sure I can…Edward!"

Edward bends down and scoops me up into his arms, cradling me, I am laying across him, his hand under my knees, and my back. My face is beside his neck, I can smell his aftershave, and alcohol, a heady mix, it makes my head spin slightly. I am finding it very difficult to stop myself from pressing my lips against his neck. I shudder slightly.

"Are you alright?" He looks down at me with those eyes, my mind goes blank. I need to say something, but am finding it very difficult to form a sentence.

"Yes" I mumble _I would be better if you kissed me._

He chuckles, it is a lovely sound. We get to my door and he stands me up, holding me steady he unlocks the door, and then scoops me back up and carries me to the couch and lays me down.

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome Miss Swan, where is the bedroom?" I can feel my eyes widen, I point meekly to my bedroom door. He is chuckling again, and he disappears, returning with a pillow, he gently lifts my wounded leg and slides the pillow under. He has his cell in his hand and he holds it up to his ear, his eyes remain on me.

"Hi Jaz, I was just letting you know, I got Bella back safely, I have elevated her ankle, its looks quite swollen still….yeah…..Ok, I will tell her…..Really?….I will ask her about it…..When is it?…Tomorrow?….Will it be better by then?…..Ok…..Have a nice time….I don't want to know…Look after her ok?….Bye." He hangs up chuckling at something Jasper had said, I look up at him expectantly.

"Jasper is going to come and see you in the morning, just to check your ankle. We are all going to watch the Mariners play tomorrow, did you want to come? It would save me from the spare wheel position, a favour?"

Wow, I wonder if that would be like a second date? Not that this was a date.

"Yeah sure, that's if I can walk." I cant help but giggle, he beams at me.

"I think that is the first time I have seen you smile,"

"I think I was too busy falling over,"

He laughs loudly,

"True, so are you going to be ok?"

I look up at him and suddenly remember,

"Oh no your cab, I hope he hasn't gone yet,"

"I told him to go, I was going to call for another one,"

That's funny, I didn't hear him.

"Oh, ok."

I put my chin on my chest, I really don't want him to go,

"Are you ok?" He walks over to me and puts a finger under my chin, lifting it up, so he can look into my eyes. "Do you want me to stay for a bit, is it painful? Have you got some Advil anywhere?"

"I'm fine Edward, honestly"

But my eyes are deceiving me. How can I want someone so much. _Maybe because your not allowed,_ no, it's not that. I cant remember feeling this way about any man. It is a good thing that Edward is obviously mistaking my feelings for pain, not that I know what my feelings are. He has gone into my kitchen, probably searching for some Advil. He comes back into sight, with 2 tablets and a glass of water. He sets them down on the coffee table.

"Do you want me to stay for a bit?" He is looking into my eyes, his green eyes smouldering slightly.

_Oh god, do I want him to stay? _One half of me, naughty Bella, is nodding her head rapidly, like one of those nodding dogs you put in your car, and the other half of me, the sensible Isabella, is shaking her head and wagging her finger. I don't dare look up, while my feelings were in turmoil, he would definitely sway one side, the naughty one.

"I am not going to wither away on the couch, between now and tomorrow morning," I look up and smile.

"Ok, If you are sure, I will see if I can get a cab then," He point to the tablets "Take them, it will help," He wanders off, I watch him walk away, It makes my heart feel heavy, I didn't even realise that it was still there, I thought it had shrivelled up that night in December 6 years ago. I take the tablets and gulp the water down. Then I sit and wait for him to come back, eyeing the remote, and wondering if it will float to me, if I really concentrate on it. He walks back into the room, breaking my concentration. He is running his hand through his messy bronze hair.

"They can't send one for at least an hour,"

"That's ok," I say it with a little too much enthusiasm. He chuckles, and passes me the remote. He must have seen me staring at it, That is just another thing to add to the list of embarrassing things that could happen tonight.

"Thanks," I switch on the flat screen and Edward sits down beside my feet. The silence between us was so comfortable, I wasn't really watching the film that was on. I kept glancing at him and a couple of times he caught me, flashing me a smile.

"Do you want a drink, there is a bottle of wine in the fridge."

I point to the kitchen,

"Yeah ok, only if you have some with me?"

"Sure," I smile at him. He gets up and brings back the bottle of Pinot Grigio Blush, perfect considering the amount of times I have blushed tonight. I giggle, and he smiles a crooked smile, setting the wine down. I have already had a fair bit to drink, its strange that I don't feel drunk. He pours the wine and hands me a glass.

"So what have you been up to since I last saw you at graduation?" He looks at me from under his long eyelashes, sending my tummy into a spin cycle.

"Just work really, I moved here soon after, and I don't really get to go to Forks very often. But Charlie, my Dad, comes to see me when he can, he doesn't really like the city though."

"You miss him." It wasn't a question,

"Yes, a lot,"

"Why don't you go to Forks anymore?" His eyes bore into mine, as if seeking the answer,

"I just don't," I shrug, hoping to change the subject,

"What about you what have you been up to?"

"I am a pilot Bella, for a commercial airline,"

"Couldn't you have done that in America?"

"Yes I could have done, but I wanted to be in England at the time,"

"Don't you miss your family though?" I look at him and I realise that there is something he isn't telling me.

"Yes I do, but I have done what I needed to in England. I am here looking for a house, and maybe even a new career. I love flying but I think a change may be in order, its not something you can do easily if you are looking to settle down."

_Oh he is looking to settle, he must have a girlfriend._ My disappointment is clear on my face, I try to rearrange my features but its not working. He is looking at me, he looks thoughtful.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I realise that I have blurted it out.

"No Isabella I don't," He smiles down at me "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't _do _boyfriends,"

My voice sounds sad, retired even to myself. His eyebrows lift,

"Why?"

"No reason,"

The sound of the buzzer cuts through the silence, he looks disappointed as he stands up,

"Must be the Taxi, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, if I can walk," I smile shyly up at him through my lashes, he looks as if he is in doubt about something, _leaving? Maybe that's a bit too hopeful._

"Ok, well maybe I will come with Jasper, just to make sure you are ok,"

He bends down and kisses me briefly on the head,

"Get some rest,"

He turns and leaves, putting the latch down after him. I sit and stare at the door, hoping, willing for him to come back. After ten minutes I lean my head back, how can I be so affected by him, after only a couple of hours. As I lay there I am suddenly overcome by tiredness, and drift into an uncomfortable sleep, dreaming about Edward Cullen, with his warm arms around me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

Please note I do not own any of the publicly recognised characters in this story, they belong to the awesome Stephanie Meyer- No copywrite infringement is intended.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Please enjoy (and review)

* * *

_No matter how deeply you bury your past, the sands of time will, one day, uncover them_~_ Anon_

I wake up feeling really groggy and disorientated, last nights events gradually start coming back to me, I pull a cushion off the couch and put it over my head. It was so embarrassing, and then there was Edward, as soon as I thought of his name, muscles deep inside my stomach clench. I suddenly remember that he is coming round with Jasper this morning. I swing my feet off the couch in a hurry to get ready.

"Arghh," I stumble and fall over, _shoot! _I didn't think it would still hurt. I limp as best as I can to the bathroom. I stand with my bad leg cocked up, looking into the mirror. I look like a mess, my long brown hair is sticking out everywhere and my eyes look tired and slightly puffy. I decide that a shower is a better idea than a bath, I don't want to get stuck in the tub.

I get into the hot water, letting it cascade all over my body, taking away the aches and pains from sleeping on the couch all night. I wash myself with my favourite strawberry body wash and wash my hair. Feeling a lot better, I get out and wrap myself up in the fluffiest towel that I can find, and brush my teeth, getting rid of any lingering morning breath. I limp into the bedroom to find some clothes. I put on my panties and bra and my favourite jeans, that show my legs and butt off to perfection, I grab a blue, v-neck tee shirt and slip it on over my head. I put on some mascara, and lip gloss, trying to make myself look a little bit more presentable. Just as I am running a brush through my wet hair, the buzzer goes. I glance over to the clock next to my bed, 9:30, it must be them. I limp over to the buzzer, and press the button to let them in. I take the latch off the door and sit down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Jasper walks in with a big smile on his lips,

"Hi Bella, how are you this morning?" He walks over to me and kneels down, looking at my ankle,

"Hi, yeah its better, but still a bit too painful to walk on," I am looking over at the door feeling disappointed, Jasper looks up at me and chuckles,

"Don't worry, he is on his way, he is bringing the breakfast up with Alice,"

I can feel the relief show on my face, I try to compose myself in front of Jasper. He had realised who I was pining after, it must be obvious. I can feel the heat in my cheeks. He is running his gentle, skilled fingers over my ankle.

"It's definitely an inversion sprain, it should be a lot better by tomorrow,"

The buzzer goes off again and he gets up to let them in.

"Thanks Jasper,"

He turns and smiles at me,

"That's ok,"

Alice skips in and plants a brief kiss on Jaspers lips, she turns to me and scowls at me, pursing her lips,

"How are you?"

_Oh no what have I done now? I didn't sleep with her hunky brother, surely that earns brownie points?_

"I'm ok," I frown at her, asking for an explanation. Edward walks in smiling at Jasper, his eyes fall onto mine, he walks over to the bar and puts the bags and drinks down.

"Hi you, how are you this morning, any better?" He glances back at Jasper, who nods his head slightly,

"Better, thanks Edward, I'm so sorry about last night, you shouldn't have had to baby sit me,"

He smirks at me,

"Trust me, it was a pleasure," He smiles down at me, sending a kaleidoscope of butterflies through my belly, I smile shyly, looking up at him from under my lashes, inside I give myself a small pat on the back for putting mascara on. I peek a glance at Alice she is staring at us, agog.

"Are we on for today then? I will get you some crutches from work Bella, if you like? Rose and Emmett are coming too." Jasper is looking over at me, above Alice's head, but his eyes then slide purposely over to Edward,

"Yeah, that would be lovely, I'm sure I can manage without crutches though,"

"I will help you,"

Edward looks up, he is getting out the plates and distributing the bagels, pancakes, bacon and eggs, Alice wanders over to help him, getting the cutlery out.

"Boys, I want a quick word with Bella, and as she cant walk, would you mind, just for a minute?" She is pointing towards the living room. Edward and Jasper raise their eyebrows at her, she looks like she is about to stamp her little foot, they nod and move off to the couch, taking their stacked plates with them. As they go she turns to me, she whispers franticly,

"What is going on Bella?"

"What do you mean Alice? What is wrong?" I try to keep my voice low

"Did you and Edward…You know"

"No!" I can feel my eyes widen in shock, and the heat is swelling in my cheeks, she looks momentarily stumped,

"Oh, so what went on last night? He was here for ages, and the sparks between you are practically visible,"

"He helped me upstairs and when he called for a cab they couldn't send one for an hour, so we sat and talked for a bit and watched a bit of a film, I swear to you that nothing happened, although he did kiss me on the head when he left, is that too much?" I smother the last question with sarcasm, my eyes are burning, _how could she jump to conclusions without asking me first?_

"You have never just talked to a guy, in your apartment," she looks confused,

"You make me sound awful! I have only slept with three different men! Anyway you asked me not to do anything with him, and you are my friend." I realise I can't tell her how I feel, it seems wrong. She is looking at me, surprise flitting across her features, she frowns, obviously thinking about something.

"You like him." It was a statement,

"I don't honestly know Alice, but can we just leave it for now? I didn't sleep with him, like you asked, surely that should be enough for now?" I glare at her,

"Yes, I just don't want you to hurt him, he has been through a lot,"

"We are both consenting adults Alice," I realise I am being very snappy, I turn around on my stool, tears are brimming in my eyes.

"Can we leave it now, I don't want to talk anymore,"

"I didn't mean to upset you," She puts her little hand on my shoulder, I shrug it off, desperately trying to stop the tears from spilling over.

"Please just leave it," I choke,

"I love you Bella, please don't cry, I just want you both to be happy, you are like a sister to me. I wouldn't ever hurt you intentionally," She kisses me on the cheek,

"Love the jeans by the way, good choice," She winks at me dramatically, making me smile, her face gets serious again, "I can see that you like him and the feeling is clearly mutual, I will remove my ban, but all that I ask is that you do not hurt him. I know that the real Bella is in there somewhere, I just believe that she was lost that night, lets hope she finds the correct way home"

I blink up at her, is she giving me her consent to date her brother? Not only that but she thinks that he likes me?

She walks through to the living room, they are sat watching the flat screen, basketball. The sight of Edward Cullen sitting there in my apartment, looking like some sort of bronzed haired Adonis makes me choke on my Latte. Like I need to see that right now! I groan quietly, I know that I can't blame Alice she is only trying to protect her brother from me, I don't have a very good record when it comes to dating. I look at the heaps of food that they brought, I can't eat now, I feel sick. Alice is back, standing in front of me, she flashes a cheeky grin, and prods a bagel,

"Eat something, you are looking too skinny,"

"You can talk, I can't anyway, I feel sick,"

She purses her lips at me, making me giggle, Edward and Jasper are talking sport, loudly. I turn to Alice,

"How are things with you and Jasper?" I whisper, she tells me all about last night and what had happened after we left, it is enough to keep her talking for a while. I am grateful for the distraction.

Edward walks over, and stands next to me, I can smell him, it warms me inside, it is strange but I feel so safe when he is near, which is absurd since I hardly know him, I chance a peek at him, he is looking at me, his mouth is set into a line, this is his thoughtful look. One edge of his lips quirks up slightly, I look away blushing.

At 11 everyone disperses, Edward has a house to go and view, he offered that I tag along, but it would be a bit too much for me, house hunting with a man, anyway I had other plans, I wanted to be by myself. Alice and Jasper were off to the Forks Hospital, to check on some of the children there, that guy is unbelievable, so kind, and caring, almost enough for my perspective on men to change.

As they all left, Edward had stooped down and kissed me lightly on the head, it made me tingle everywhere, he is so beautiful, there didn't seem to be any imperfections to this flawless man. I of course blush profusely at the affectionate gesture.

I eye the mail that I had collected on Friday, I limp over to it, and take it to the couch, slumping myself into the comfortable material. I flip the first one over, it is definitely an invitation, I remember Jake's phone call and sigh, I wonder idly if Edward was invited too. I open the thick manila envelope and pull the card out, it was quite tasteful, ivory, with a lovely picture of the future Mr and Mrs Black on the front, I suddenly feel really, genuinely happy for him, he has found someone, which at least frees me from him. I chuckle at the thought. The next envelope holds an electricity bill, and the last one is grubby looking, with big splodges all over it, almost like it had been dropped several times. It had my address written in scruffy handwriting, I frown slightly, wondering who it was from, it looks as if it was hand delivered. I open the envelope and unfold the scrap of paper that was inside. My eyes widen as I read it;

Bella,

You never guess what, my little princess, yes I am out, and no, I have not forgotten you. Every time you hear a noise in the dark, or feel someone watching you, I just want you to know that it will be me.

Sweet dreams sexy ass

It isn't signed, but it doesn't have to be, I know exactly who it is, I feel petrified, with the note stuck to my hand. How could he know where I live? He has been to my apartment, I cant help but wonder if he has seen me, was he in the bar last night? I can feel my head spin, I look over at the latch, it has been left open, I quickly get up, ignoring the sharp stab of pain from my ankle. I almost run, and put it down, relief washing over me, but quickly the reality of what I have just seen clutches at me. I grab onto the latch as I slide down the door, memories that I had locked away, after that night 6 years ago, come flooding back to me, drowning out everything. I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I have forgotten to breathe, I take in a hasty breath of air. I can feel the clammy sweat that has gathered on my forehead. My mind is spinning, spiralling down into a pitch black abyss, I feel broken, like I am falling apart, clutching my arms around myself, trying to keep myself together. I had just been given a tiny ray of hope, a speck of light in my constant darkness, and now it had been cruelly taken away from me. I realise that no matter how much you hope for the things that you lock up inside stay hidden, they never do. With that realisation, I slump to the floor. Broken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

Please note that all publicly recognised characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer, not me. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

**Authors notes**

Sorry its taken a while to update, had a hectic week! Hope you like Please R&R or I wont know what you think, the next chapter is very Edward and Bella ;)

* * *

_Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional ~ Anon_

I don't know how long I am slumped on the floor, the images from that night, 6 years ago, are playing in my head with a surround sound system audio and a panoramic view, I can't seem to escape. I am forced to look at his leering face. I can vaguely hear an annoying noise in the background, but I can't move, I am stuck where I am, paralysed with fear. I am sure that at least a few hours have gone by. Suddenly there is a pounding in my head, someone banging, I didn't remember this noise from that night, I wonder idly if it is another flash back. It gets louder, and I suddenly realise that it was coming from my door, I look up at the latch. I had slumped on the other side of the door frame, I was very grateful that was where I had fell, when the door came crashing in, barely missing my legs. I don't want to see who it is, if it was him, he can kill me, I am happy to go. He has ruined every aspect of my existence, so he may as well finish the job. I squeeze my eyes closed, I can hear someone talking through the fog, but severe tiredness has washed over me, I can not lift my lids to see who it is. I feel strong, warm arms cradling me, suddenly the floor disappears , being replaced with the soft material of the couch. I try desperately to open my eyes, I can see foggy images of Alice, Jasper and Edward, all around me, with worried voices, one of them cuts through it clearly,

"That's it baby, open your eyes, what's happened?" His warm voice, sends rays of light, cutting through the darkness, everything comes slowly into focus, and I see Edward first, crouching over me, with concern etched into every one of his beautiful features. His eyes are flat, no sparkle left. I smile feebly up at him. How could I drag this beautiful man into my personal darkness, he belongs in the light. The thought makes me frown, my eyes are searching for the most familiar face, Alice is stood, looking like a ghost with eyes open wide, staring, her mouth set into an O, she has the note in her hand, as she lets go of it, I watch it float to the floor. Jasper comes into view,

"What is it Bella? Is your leg hurting?"

"No Jaz, its not that, I need to speak to her alone, please trust me,"

Alice moves them into the kitchen, I suddenly feel cold, my warmth gone. I look up at Alice, she slumps into the couch next to me, and throws her arms around me, sobbing into my neck,

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Alice, I just didn't know what to do, I didn't want to make you worry," My voice sounds detached from me, and the sound startles me.

"Right," She wipes her nose on a tissue and stands up, a hard expression set on her face, "I am going to ring now, I have contacts in the police force, he couldn't have gotten out yet, he got 15 years,"

She turned her back on me, dialling swiftly on her cell phone,

"Hello, its Alice Cullen, I need you to check on an inmate at Washington state Penitentiary for me,"

She glances over at me,

"Yes, his name is Mike Newton, offences were, rape and attempted murder."

The shiver that went down my spine was unnerving, I hadn't heard it said so clearly and outright like that for a long time.

"Oh right…. Yes, well the victim of his crimes has a letter from him…..Hand delivered…..How could this have been allowed?….Can you confirm…Thank you, I will wait…Ok, thanks so much Angela, bye"

"Bella honey, he is still in prison, on Thursday his sentence was extended to life, he killed another inmate, he must have got someone on the outside to send it for him, I really think we ought to go to the police station and show them the letter."

My head is still spinning making me feel very sick, he killed someone, a shiver went through me, cutting like an knife sending searing pain through me.

* * *

December 15th 2004

I am standing in front of the full length mirror in my bedroom, I think I look ok, I have my hair swept up with a few curly tendrils down to frame my face, I am wearing a blue strapless dress, that falls just above my knees and a pair of cute pumps, I did consider wearing heels, by my lack of coordination stopped me. I hear the knock at the door, I try and hurry downstairs before Charlie can intercept, otherwise they will spend ages talking about fishing. I see Mike standing in our tiny hallway, he has grown so much, I saw him last week, that was the first time I had seen him since graduation and he had invited me to a dance that they were having at La Push, I thought it sounded awful, I don't dance. But I get to see Jake, my best friend. Mike has been pestering me to go on a date with him since I started Forks High School, he was kind of cute, and he seemed really sweet. I decided to accept this time, but with no promise, Charlie was over the moon, he liked Mike and his family. I walk over to Mike, he looks at me with appreciative eyes, and puts his arm round me,

"You look beautiful Bella,"

"Thanks Mike," I blush profusely, I don't think I will ever get used to any sort of male attention.

After the short ride to La push community hall, we get out of Mike's, beat up Chevy and walk into the hall, it had been all decked out to celebrate the summer, there were a lot of people already there I spotted, Jessica and Angela straight away, and Alice Cullen. I scanned the hall looking for my best friend Jake, when I saw him I waved eagerly.

He came bounding over

"Hey Bells! How are you?" He eyes Mike, his face has turned cold and hard, I sigh, I could almost feel the testosterone flying between them.

I spend most of the evening chatting with my girl friends and Jake, Mike seemed to have disappeared. It was nearing the end when Mike came back, straight away I smelt alcohol and cigarettes, I looked up into his face, frowning,

"Have you been drinking Mike?"

He smiles down at me, in a way that makes me feel very uncomfortable, I decide that I will have to ask someone else for a lift home. He puts his arm around me and pulls me forward with great strength, I wriggle out of his grip,

"Mike, what are you doing?"

"Come on, I wanted to show you something,"

I decide to humour him, as it looks like he is determined, we walk out into the cool evening, I look around, he pulls me down the side of the building. I start to feel a bit nervous, there isn't anyone around, and its dark and eerily quiet.

"Can we talk?" He is slurring slightly,

"What is wrong Mike?"

He pushes himself against me, so I am backed up against the wall, and puts his mouth on mine, he kisses me roughly trying to open my mouth with his tongue, I try and push him away with all my strength. He looks surprised as I pound on his chest with my fists, he pulls away, leering down at me,

"That's not talking! What the hell are you doing?" I spit,

"You just like to tease men then, hey? With your sexy ass," He grabs my behind, making me scream, he swiftly puts his hand over my mouth.

I am laying on the floor, blood is everywhere, filling my nose and making me feel sick, my body is punctured several times, with blood gushing out, pooling in puddles on the uneven ground, my face had fallen in a dip, and blood is swirling around my face and hair, I can feel immense pain from every inch of my body, I cant believe that there is one part of me that has been untouched. I try in vain to make a noise, or try to scream but nothing will work so I retire myself with the thought that if I lay still enough then it wont hurt so much, but my body is still convulsing horribly from the injuries, sending sharp unbearable pain through me, reaching my soul. I want to die. I do not want to live another second with this pain that has seeped into every vein, poisoning me. My eyes are growing darker and darker, leaving huge splodges of black in my line of sight. I am hoping that it wont go on for much longer, I don't want Charlie to be told that I was in so much pain. My eyes well up and over when I think of Charlie, the way his face crinkles up when he smiles. I see a speck of light, I feel so light headed, this is it, this is the end, I embrace it happily.

"Again! Fire it up again, I will not lose her. Clear"

Thud

"Oxygen"

I can see light through my eye lids, it is seeping through everywhere, this must be heaven, but how could I be so stiff. I try and move something…Nothing. I try and open my eyelids, but they are so heavy. I can hear Charlie talking, What the hell is he doing in heaven? I can feel a searing pain in my throat, like it is on fire.

"How much longer will she be out for?" His voice is thick with grief, I don't understand what is going on, what happened, I try and remember. Parts of the night start flashing back to me, I can actually hear my heart rate speed up on the monitors beside me as I remember. I tear open my eyes, Charlie and the nurse both spin round.

"Bella!"

* * *

I look into Alice's eyes,

"I don't want to take it, I just want to forget," I pick up the piece of paper and screw it up in my palm. I can feel a steely resolve sweep through me, he is not out, I probably wont ever see him again. My head feels lighter, I can forget if I try. I smile at Alice,

"Lets just go out, he can't hurt me anymore, he is in prison."

Her eyes have widened slightly,

"If you are sure, maybe you could think about taking it, tomorrow?"

"I will think about it,"

She moves over to the kitchen door again and opens it, Edward and Jasper come in, looking confused.

"It's fine, sorry to panic you earlier, I just got a shock, but I was worrying about nothing," I smile as Edward stands next to me looking down into my eyes, he still looks worried, but puts his arm round me as we leave. I can see Alice muttering to Jasper, I look up at Edward, I know that I probably have to tell him one day, but not today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

All characters do not belong to me, they belong to stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Thank you to everyone that has made this story a favourite, It makes me very happy. I might be able to update again either tonight or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy, please r&r, otherwise I wont know what you think :)

* * *

_Life without love is like a tree without blossoms or fruit ~ Kahlil Gibran_

The panic that lay within me, had been pushed down safely into it's box. This is where it belonged. For now anyway. Edward kept his arm round me until we were safely at our seats, my ankle was still sore, but I could manage to put most of my weight onto it. I didn't mention this though, I liked his attention and it made me tingle deliciously inside, to feel him so close. It was nice to see Rose and Emmett, they were already there waiting for us. I remember Rose from school, she had been with Emmett since they were both 16, and they now have three children. We managed to chat for a while before the game started. I wasn't really interested in baseball, I watched Edward for most of the time, he was really enjoying it, shouting and cheering. He would look down, smiling at me often, his eyes holding a boyish twinkle. It was lovely seeing him like this, but while I watched him I realised that I didn't really know much about him, yet I felt so safe when he was near me. I made a mental note of some questions that I would like to know the answers too, I liked the pending mystery that was Edward Cullen, it sent a thrill of excitement through me, as I stared at him.

After the game was over, I swapped numbers with Rose as she wanted to keep in touch, I knew that I would call her. Alice and Jasper got a cab back to hers, I wouldn't be surprised if they moved in together soon they seemed to be moving so fast, but they looked as if, in some strange way, they were supposed to be together, like puzzle pieces. Edward insisted on taking me back to my apartment, I definitely didn't mind.

The taxi ride was fairly silent, it seemed like he had something on his mind so I wrapped my arms around myself, missing his touch, and looked out of the window as Seattle whipped by. We walked up the stairs, his arm was dutifully holding me up still as we stepped inside. He took me the couch, his eyes on the floor, he turned back to the door.

"Is everything alright?"

He turns to face me, his mouth set into a hard line, some sort of choice is left undecided in his eyes.

"I can't get what happened earlier out of my mind. You were in pain about something Isabella, and I want to know why."

My heart skipped a beat when he said my full name, no one called me that. I could see some sort of unrecognisable emotion flit across his angelic features.

" It happened a long time ago, I had a horrible reminder today, but like I said earlier, it isn't anything to worry about,"

I could see the questions in his eyes, I sigh loudly,

"Your not going to let this drop are you?"

His eyes twinkle slightly and his lips quirk up briefly,

"No Isabella I wont let it drop, I am sure Alice will be more forthcoming in telling me what this is all about,"

I squirm slightly against the soft material of the couch, I definitely don't want Alice to tell him, but I don't want to drag it all out of its box again, not tonight.

"Please don't make me tell you tonight,"

I look up at him, pleading him with my eyes, his face softens,

"Ok, tomorrow is Sunday, so maybe I will get to see you at some point?"

I realise that he is going, the fear and panic that I locked up in its box is rattling, I can feel the tears prickling, threatening to escape. He walks over to me and kneels down in front of me, looking into my eyes,

"Please tell me Bella, for some inexplicable reason I hate seeing you in pain,"

"No, please Edward, don't, not tonight,"

He stares at me for a while,

"Can I stay tonight?"

I can feel my eyes widen, if he was any other man, I would jump at the opportunity and there wouldn't be any sleep on the agenda, but Edward was so different. I wanted him so badly, but I didn't want to hurt him, in this second in time I just wished I wasn't so messed up. I realised that I had to answer him, I wanted him to stay, to feel his warmth._ Oh crap, what the hell._

"If you want to,"

I cock my head and look at him expectantly, half hoping he says no, damn my naughty side, she is very happy.

"I wouldn't have offered, I will stay on the couch,"

I can feel my face fall slightly, I should have expected that, we hardly knew each other, I definitely need to reign in my naughty side. After all it is what I really want, for him to stay, but not in that way, not yet anyway. I smile at him, his eyes twinkling with some untold joke. He seems to be enjoying my internal struggle. I cross my fingers, perhaps my feelings are being portrayed by my stupid, open book face. He chuckles, I search his eyes trying to find the joke,

"What's so funny?"

"You do that a lot," He nods his head at my hands, I was still crossing my fingers, I hastily straighten them out, I can feel my blood pooling in my cheeks. I can't help but notice how vulnerable, and, almost normal, I feel around him. I am usually a bit of an ice queen when it came to men, but so much had changed in the last two days, I still felt a little unsteady, and it was not from the ankle sprain. I watch as he walks over to the DVD cabernet, he trails a long finger over their spines, reading the titles. Occasionally he smiles that sexy crooked smile, I wonder vaguely if I am drooling, it was always possible when staring at him. He carries on and looks at my CD collection,

"Would you like to watch a film?"

He looks over at me,

"Yeah sure,"

I try and decipher his response, it didn't look like he really had that in mind, I slide off the couch and make my way to where he is standing, I watch his eyes while I move, feeling the strange electricity pulse between us. I stand next to him and point to a couple of the titles,

"This one? Oh, this one is fairly good,"

Being within close proximity has my skin on red alert, every part of my skin feels like it is on fire with need, for this gorgeous, perfect man in front of me.

"Whichever is ok with me,"

Again I have the distinct impression that he isn't really that excited, but I can't help but think of his warm body next to mine on the couch, maybe I could get away with a bit of nestling if I choose the right film. I bite my lip, looking at the titles, his whole posture suddenly changes, I turn toward the movement, I look up into his dark eyes, I can almost see the flames, burning within his iris's, I stare into them, they seem to have so much to read in them but it's almost like it's in another language, some ancient script. He is definitely my mystery man, the first mystery is how I feel about him, and what he feels about me, is it normal? I haven't asked him many questions, but he doesn't seem very eager to give me much information about himself, it seems like I can't get to the real Edward, maybe he has a locked box, like mine. It feels so strange that this man can enter my life so easily, that I allow him in, and yet I know so little about him. All I know is how much I want him, especially now, staring into his beautiful green eyes, with the deepest jade burning through them. I rip my eyes from his, I grab one of the DVDs and take it out of the case popping it into the player, it is very dangerous being near him.

"Would you like a drink? There's some wine in the fridge"

"I will get it,"

He disappears into the kitchen, returning with the wine and two glasses. He sinks into the couch next to me, I shuffle towards him, desperate to feel his body heat. He pours the wine then sits back to watch the film, I shuffle a tiny bit closer on the pretence of getting my glass. He is watching me intently, he grabs my hand in his,

"Are you cold? Here.."

He gets up and goes into my bedroom, I watch him take the blanket off my chair, he comes back to me and wraps me up, he sits impossibly close and wraps his arms around me. I tilt my chin and look up at him, I lean my head against his hard and warm chest, fantasising about what I wanted to do with him. I don't watch the film, I concentrate on his breathing, watching and feeling his chest fall and rise. I feel his warmth, and I can smell his delicious smell, I bury my nose in his shirt a few times as discreetly as possible, I feel so safe and warm, I can feel myself drifting off, exhausted from earlier.

The light is seeping in from behind the blinds in the bedroom, waking me. I sit up suddenly, I can't believe that I fell asleep on Edward Cullen, in my apartment, what a waste. I slump back onto the bed, burying my face in my pillow. I suddenly realise that my trousers are missing, I pull the duvet up to check, and peek down at my legs, naked just as I thought. Did Edward Cullen undress me? I stand up, testing my ankle, it feels so much better, I tip toe to the door and pull the door open slightly, I can't see him, I sneak out and into the bathroom, feeling disappointed that he had obviously gone.

I brush my teeth hastily, I realise that a shower is a good idea, I take off my tee shirt, bra and panties and step into the hot water, I cant help but think about Edward whilst in there, I _am _only a girl. I wonder what it would be like to have him inside of me, being so impossibly close, my skin has become extra sensitive from my day dreaming. I wash myself with my strawberry body wash, paying particular attention to the inside of my thighs, trying to imagine his long fingers there, his mouth, _Oh my!_

There is a knock at the door waking me from my day dream. Everything is still throbbing with need.

"Are you in there Bella?"

Its Edward, he must still be here, I can feel my blush, spreading in my cheeks, I jump out of the shower, and wrap myself up in my fluffy towel,

"Yeah,"

I realise that I didn't bring any new clothes in with me which means he is going to see me, shower fresh, with just my towel between me and him, I try to calm myself, try and push those images of me and him out of my head, as I step out of the bathroom, towards the gorgeous man in my living room.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the publicly recognised characters, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Please R&R, I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

_One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: that word is love ~ Sophocles_

He turns to look at me, his eyes widening. He looks delectable in a blue buttoned down shirt showing a sprinkling of light chest hair and a pair of jeans, he must have got someone to bring him a change of clothes. His eyes rake over me, making me very aware of the fact that I only have a towel covering my naked body.

"I just went out into the hall to make a phone call, I didn't want to disturb you,"

I look up at him through my lashes, the need and want that I feel for this man has rooted me to the spot, I try and move myself towards my bedroom,

"I'm sorry I fell asleep last night,"

He chuckles lightly,

"It's ok, you must have been exhausted, did you know that you talk in your sleep? It was very fascinating,"

His eyes are gleaming, a smile playing on his lips, Oh no, what did I say? I try and remember any dreams that I may have had, the heat in my cheeks is burning from the possiblities running through my mind.

"I'm glad it kept you entertained, I don't suppose you will tell me what I said?"

He laughs,

"Not until you answer some of my questions,"

His face turns serious in a nanosecond, his eyes are boring into mine. I should have expected it, but I was hoping he would forget. I wondered if I could distract him, a few ideas came to mind, I giggle nervously. He wasn't expecting that response,

"Something funny Miss Swan?"

I just shake my head and clutch at my towel,

"Let me get dressed first,"

I was still very aware of my naked body under my towel. I walk past him, into the bedroom. I didn't dare look at him, I am having to keep my will power under check, I turn back to him before I close the door,

"You can have a shower if you want to,"

"I already had one a while ago."

_Oh my! _He had been in there before me, the thought of him all naked and wet in my shower, made my heart beat very fast. I close the door and I lean against it, this is so much hard work. I sigh and move around my room in a daze, getting dressed, into jeans and a tee shirt and brushing my hair, it was a mess so I decide to restrain it in a hair tie.

I walk back out into the living room. He is on his cell phone so I wander into the kitchen and switch on the coffee machine. I notice the invitation on the counter and I make a mental note to ask Alice if she is going. I suddenly hear him behind me, making me jump and I drop the mug that I am holding. It bounces several times on the linoleum and finally skids to a stop by his feet. He picks it up and puts it onto the counter behind me, his body brushes against me. My heart is going too fast from the feeling of his touch which leaves a trail of warmth against my skin. I look up at him, he has paused looking down at me. I see that the jade fire is back, weaving through his iris's again. I stare up at him, forgetting to breathe momentarily as he lifts his hand to my face. He gently traces one of his long fingers across my cheek leaving a fiery path in its wake. My heart is thudding in my chest- he must be able to hear it- it feels as if it has swollen and is thudding against my ribs like a drum. My chest is hurting from the pounding. I am screaming inside for him to kiss me as he leans down, his dark eyes on fire, his sweet minty breath caresses my face, making me feel dizzy with anticipation. He puts his thumb under my chin and tilts my face up towards his. I see his lips which are slightly parted, coming in to land, where they belong. I quickly run the tip of my tongue over my lips and lift myself up onto tip toes to meet him halfway. His soft lips make contact with mine and are working in a heated frenzy, I wrap my hands in his hair feeling how soft it is. His tongue parts my lips making an opening into my mouth and caresses my tongue with his. I can feel the electricity between us, it is making my head spin. His hands are in my hair, pulling my hair band out and running his fingers against my scalp, sending thrills down my spine, my skin becomes extra sensitive as it gets more frenzied. We both realise what we want and he wraps his arms around me, holding me hard against him. I can feel his erection against my belly. His cell phone starts ringing loudly, making him break away from me, his eyes are still on fire.

"I have to get this,"

His eyes are full of an unspoken apology as he runs his finger against my bottom lip.

"Breathe Bella, your turning blue."

I breathe in loudly and gratefully as the oxygen hurtles into my lungs, expanding them. He turns on his heel with his cell phone against his ear. I lean against the counter with my head still spinning from the most amazing kiss I have ever had. I can feel the silly grin painting my face and my cheeks still feel flush from his contact. I can't believe that I have just kissed him, I feel like a giggly little girl, suddenly I want to dance around my kitchen. I pour myself a coffee, wondering if I should do one for Edward so I poke my head round the door, he is still mumbling into his cell and he doesn't look very happy which this makes me frown. He cuts the call off when he notices me, a smile spreads on his face.

"Do you want a coffee?" I suddenly feel very shy.

"I thought we could go out for breakfast, it's too dangerous having you here alone,"

His eyes are glistening with a secret joke again. I can feel blood pooling in my cheeks, burning my face.

"Ok, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere as long as it is a public place, we need to talk and I don't see that happening if we stay here."

I gulp back the fresh saliva running wild in my mouth, I wanted so much to stay here and see what he has in mind. I put my hand through my hair noting that it was now dry, probably from all the heat that radiated off me, with his close proximity. I rake it back with my fingers pulling it up into a rough ponytail and grab my jacket. He walks up to me and puts his arm around me as we walk out of the apartment, he takes my keys and locks the door. We walk down the stairs and out into the dreary November morning. He pulls his arm from around me and I feel my bottom lip pout out, he looks down at me as he slips his warm hand into mine, chuckling at my response, not that I intended him to see it. He hails a stray cab and we get in,

"The Fairmont please."

I snuggle into my seat, I look down at our hands and he slides his hand into mine again. I like his hand in mine, he pulls my hand onto his leg and strokes my knuckles with his other hand. We were soon at the Fairmont and the driver drops us off at the front.

Once inside he sits us down at a table in the bar and a waitress comes to take our order, I was very aware of how she looked at Edward, fluttering her eyelashes and standing with her back to me. I also noticed with a great deal of pleasure that his eyes did not often leave mine. He settled for an omelette with bacon and coffee and I ordered the same. I squirm in my seat as the heat from earlier was still sitting between my thighs and as he watches me, his eyes still fiery, it just gets hotter.

I was not looking forward to this conversation, especially dragging up the past. I know it was going to be hard and I was pretty sure that he would run a mile in the opposite direction once he knew just how messed up I was. I was not girlfriend material and I had learnt this, but I had secretly hoped that maybe, just maybe, I hadn't found the right man yet. I look up at this god sitting before me, I feel so unworthy of his attention, even the waitress was prettier than me. I sit and wait for him to start, all of the excitement from earlier has left me and I just feel retired to the fact that I would soon be sitting here alone. This thought felt like a lead weight pulling me down, suffocating me. Somehow over the last day and a half this man had become the centre of my personal universe and the thought of losing him suddenly seemed too much to bear. How could this have happened so quickly? I can feel the tears threatening as I sigh loudly, hoping that it is quick. Edward was the epitome of gorgeousness, how could I believe for one instant that he would be interested in me, Bella Swan, who carried a huge catalogue of bad baggage around in her head. The waitress returns with our coffee, I pop a lump of sugar in it and some milk and stir it, waiting for him to speak. I hear him sigh,

"Isabella, please tell me,"

"December 15th 2004, it would have featured in the issue of the Seattle Times on the 16th , you can Google it."

"I need you to tell me, please?"

I don't look into his eyes, it was a good try at getting out of actually telling him, but I should have known that it wouldn't work.

"I went to a dance at La Push, with…"

I gulp back my fear, I can feel my Pandora's box opening, flooding my mind, I grit my teeth,

"…Mike Newton, he got drunk and…."

I try to look at him but my head is heavy, bowed down to the table in shame,

"….He raped me, and then tried to kill me, by stabbing me eight times, Alice found me and your Dad saved me so I owe your family a lot and this is why you should stay away from me Edward. I am not good enough for you, I am damaged beyond repair. I do not want to hurt you."

I look up into his face and notice that his eyes are filled with fire, not lit by lust, but by pure rage. His angelic features are all twisted by it. I realise that he actually looks dangerous.

"How could I have not known about this?"

"Charlie kept my identity out of the newspapers so only a few people knew,"

His face softened just by a fraction, he took my hands from across the table,

"The only thing that will hurt me Isabella is not being with you, I don't care what this means, I think I would settle for anything right now."

I can feel a warm tear slide down my cheek, I do not deserve this, I do not deserve him.

"Look at me,"

I obey, looking into his face which was still twisted with rage,

"Are you ashamed?"

I wasn't sure how to answer this.

"Maybe, a bit."

A low growl comes from his chest,

"Fucking bastard. What did he get?"

"15 years."

I realise I am whispering, still slightly taken a back by his response. I didn't expect this, he is so angry.

"But it has just been extended to a life sentence because he killied another inmate. I got a letter from him yesterday, that was why I was...You know."

I can barely hear myself, I look up into his eyes and wish I hadn't because the rage was burning in them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

Please note that I do not own any of the publicly recognised characters, they belong to great Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot belongs to me.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Sorry it has been a while, because of all the mail that I have recieved about updating I am adding this chapter, it is as present not beta'd so please accept my apologies if there are any mistakes or typo's. I will be updating with the beta'd version as soon as it is done by my beautiful pal EternallyCullen. Thank you so much for all of your support and I hope you like it. Please review and let me know your thoughts.

xxxxMuch lovexxxx

* * *

_Sometimes you love something so much that it hurts to leave it, but you must. Sometimes it hurts too much to hold on to that thing. And sometimes you let go of what you love because it hurts.~ Anon_

I quickly glance down again avoiding his gaze,

"I think we should take this upstairs to somewhere a bit more private. Are you still hungry?"

The waitress is hovering behind the bar, watching us. I shake my head, I really don't think I can handle food right now. He signals to her with his hand and she saunters over,

"Can you hold the food for now please? Put it on my bill, I'm in the Cascade Suite,"

She nods her head at him and turns round to go and tell the kitchen.

"Come on,"

He grabs my hand and holds it tightly as we walk off at a fast pace. I stumble after him, desperately trying not to trip on anything. As we walk I wonder who I had become over the last few days. I was turning into someone unrecognisable, I have never told anyone about that night, especially not a man. I have lost sight of who I am and the reason why I am this person. I suddenly realise that I am going to have to hurt this beautiful man whichever way the conversation goes. I shouldn't have ever let this happen. We wait for the elevator to arrive, both of us lost in thought.

When we get to the suite my mind is made up, I can't drag this out. It needs to end now. I choke back a lump in my throat. Edward has disappeared into the bedroom, or one of the bedrooms. I realise how big the suite is, I am standing in the lounge area, a beautiful black piano is gracing one corner. I can see a huge dining room through the double doors at the end. It is decorated in different shades of gold. The windows frame the beautiful city skyline, the same one that I have often fantasised over.

I am doubting my inner strength. He just seems to cloud my mind when I am near him. He strides back into the room and stands in front of me, looking down into my eyes. I look up into the depths of them trying to unlock the mysteries that lay there and I suddenly wish I knew more of those hidden secrets. I realise that my mind is filling with fog, so I close my eyes, shutting his perfect face out of my head. I need to concentrate if I am going to do this. I breath a big sigh,

"Edward, the Bella that you have seen since Friday night isn't me. I have just broken my number one cardinal rule by telling you about Mike." I push past the stab of fear when I say his name,

"Since I have been around you, you have confused so many of my…." I don't know how to finish this sentence.

"I don't want this," I move my hand back and forth between us "because I want to hurt you, it's all that I know. You said that you are looking to settle down, I don't want that and I don't even think I am capable of it." I shudder and open my eyes to look at him, to gauge his response. He looks determined. _Great. _They all do this, _lets try and fix poor little fucked up Bella_.

"What am I going to do with you Isabella Swan?"

"Nothing," I whisper half heartedly, he chuckles,

"I don't give up on anything or anyone," A dark look crosses his face, "We all have demons Bella, and yours are monstrous. But are you going to let him win? The Bella I have seen _is_ the real Bella, the one I remember from school."

_He remembers me from school?_

"You didn't know me at school Edward,"

He smiles.

"We may not have spoken much but I observed from afar." He winks at me,

_Oh! _"Well I am a different person now,"

"Like I said earlier I don't really care what I have to settle for, you have got under my skin. I'm not expecting anything, but I am not going to let you walk away,"

I suddenly realise that this is going to be so much more difficult than I thought,

"Edward, please don't, I don't want you to get hurt,"

"Then don't hurt me."

He moves in closer, his breath is circling my face making me spin inside. He leans towards me brushing his lips across my jaw bone, making their way to my throat. My breathing hitches, I know where this is leading but it wasn't what I have envisaged happening.

"Edward. Stop."

He stops and looks down at me a smile playing across his lips,

"Yes dear?"

I try and stifle the giggle that escapes my lips, I frown quickly trying to get back on track,

"I just want to be clear, I warned you about this,"

"Yes so I heard, do you want to talk more or can I please fuck you now? I was thinking…"

He looks over at the piano, sizing it up, I blush crimson as he glances back at me,

"I like this,"

He strokes my cheek with the back of his hand, making me blush brighter. He suddenly brushes his fingertips across my bottom lip sending electric pulses all the way down to my core. I start to forget our conversation, it seems to be very easy for me to forget things while I am around him, important things. I know that this is the beginning of the end, and I don't want it to be. Sex complicates everything. I feel so confused because everything that I have just said to him sounds so silly to me now. I reach up to his face and run my hand over the fresh growth of stubble on his cheek, following the line of his jawbone. I push my hand into his hair and pull his face down to mine, he is wearing that sexy crooked grin on his lips. I realise that I am becoming addicted to him and I suddenly don't want him out of my life. I would have been fine returning to the empty person that I had become over the last 6 years, but I don't want that anymore. I want to get wrapped up in this fantasy even if it doesn't last. It all seems worth it as his lips caress mine, they move together in sync, he makes an opening with his tongue. Every inch of my skin suddenly feels alive, with every nerve ending on red alert, ready for his touch. He wraps his arms around me as our kiss gets more frenzied. He breaks away leaving me breathless, and takes my hand, leading me to the large bedroom.

"No piano?" I giggle,

"Not this time, anyway it looks a bit too flimsy for what I have in mind" I sigh, if there is a next time.

He leads me to the edge of the bed and turns back to me. Watching me with wary eyes, he obviously wants to take it easy on me. I put my hands up and put them on his chest, feeling how hard it is through his shirt, I run my hands down his abdomen. He leans down and kisses my lips leaving a little trail of kisses down my cheek to the nape of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. My muscles deep inside are contracting deliciously from his touch, my blood is on fire coursing through my veins. I close my eyes as he carries on kissing, trailing along my clavicle. Each kiss leaves a burning spot which cools with his absence. I feel the wet pooling at my desire. He pulls at the bottom of my tee shirt and lifts it over my head, throwing it too the floor. His eyes do not leave mine as I start undoing the buttons on his shirt my fingers are slightly shaking, exposing his toned chest with that gorgeous smattering of light hair. I pull it over his shoulders and he shakes it to the floor. I run my fingers through the soft hair, the anticipation of his touch is sending me wild. He suddenly jerks me towards him by one of my belt loops on my jeans, making me fall against his naked chest and kisses me roughly, his tongue claiming my mouth in a frenzy, fighting with mine. His hands move down my breasts and I feel my nipples pucker from his touch sending pleasure in waves across my body. He kisses between my breasts and down my abdomen past my navel, I arch my back into him as he nears my waistband. He leans away with a wicked smile playing on his lips. He pulls off my Converse and socks and undoes the button on my jeans and pulls the zipper down at an achingly slow pace, suddenly pulling them down with one swift movement. He pushes me gently so I fall down onto the bed and pulls my jeans away. I am laying on Edward Cullen's bed in my bra and panties, I stretch my arms above my head and I look at him kneeling over me, my core burns hotter. I squirm against the soft sheets with need, I grab his neck pulling him towards me. I want him so badly inside of me. Our lips crash together, his arms holding him up either side of me, I run my hands over his muscles on his biceps and down his arms. His eyes rake over my body making me feel slightly conscious of the ugly scars that cover my torso, I think I see his eyes harden for a fraction of a second, but I may have just imagined it. He pulls my bra down, exposing my tingling breasts, cupping one of them he runs his thumb against its centre making me arch my back, desperately trying to push it into his hand and grab the sheets beneath me. A quiet moan escapes the back of my throat as he puts his mouth over my nipple flicking it with his tongue and lightly rolling it between his teeth. His fingertips are running from under my knee, along the inside of my thigh, towards my heat. He strokes me gently through my panties, making me moan. My breath is coming in gasps, I want him inside of me. He pulls my ankles apart, exposing my throbbing core, he leans down and pulls my panties to one side and blows gently against my clitoris, sending pleasure galloping over my entire body. He kisses me there softly, making me claw at the sheets. I can feel how wet I am. He slips a finger inside of me and groans at my evident arousal. He slides back up my body, leaving sweet kisses as he goes, making my skin burn with desire. He stands up pulling off his jeans and peels off his boxers, his erection springs free, _oh my! _

"Are you on birth control?" His voice is husky, his eyes alight with desire and lust,

"No," He looks surprised at my answer as he pulls out a condom from his jeans, I hitch myself up on my elbows to watch, trying to regulate my loud heavy breathing, he pulls it down over his impressive length, my eyes widening as I watch his fingers brush down his shaft. My breathing hitches as he slides back in between my legs positioning himself at my entrance. The anticipation has me arching my back desperate to feel him inside me. He chuckles darkly, not moving,

"Tell me what you want Bella,"

"You Edward, I want you!" I gasp,

"Are you sure?"

He doesn't wait for me to respond, with his eyes glazed over with desire he thrusts inside of me, holding my ankles for support. I feel so full with him inside of me so deeply, I moan as the pleasure surges through me. He looks down at me with fire in his eyes as he thrusts again and again. I can feel and see the sheen of sweat covering both of our bodies. Every single one of my nerve endings are singing from the pleasure of having him all over my body, making my thoughts scatter everywhere, forgetting everything else. I claw at his back, trying to push him harder and faster. He notices my need and complies, pushing harder. I bite my lip as I feel my body tensing and arching from my impending orgasm, he dips down and kisses my breasts and mouth, carrying his weight on his arms. I can feel him starting to tense as he gets closer, we explode around each other both shouting incoherent words as we reach the peak of our satisfaction . He collapses onto me, quickly rolling off and onto the bed. I am panting from the amazing orgasm that I have just experienced. My first orgasm achieved through penetrative sex. We are all limbs entangled together, I lean over and lay my head on his chest, running my fingers through the hair there.

"Quid pro quo time, Mr Cullen, you owe me information,"

_"_Is that so?"

"Yes and you know it, what did I say last night?"

"You really want to know?"

He runs his fingers through my hair, making me shudder, I nod my head in my blissful state,

"You asked me to stay, begged me actually. Oh and Isabella?"

I peek up at him,

"I fully intend on doing so, for as long as you let me."

I can feel my body stiffen slightly, suddenly unsure of my feelings, but I stay where I am. I can feel how wide my eyes are. I realise that I just need time away from him, so I can think about everything. I stay where I am until his breathing is shallower. I peek up at him, he looks so peaceful. I get up as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb him. I pull my jeans and tee shirt on and grab my converse, wondering if I should leave a note. I shake my head, he is doing something to me, I wouldn't usually leave a note. I pause at the door to the bedroom and look back at him sprawled out on the bed, a sheet only just covering him in the right place, he looks like a model. I almost run to the door of the suite, in a haste to get away from the strange feelings I have for him. Tears are blurring my vision, I just need to clear my head, I open the door and walk out, letting the door click shut behind me, I rest my head against it as I try and build up the courage to leave. I take in a cleansing breath of air and walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

Please note that all the publicly recognised characters belong to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringment is intended. All plots belong to moi.

* * *

**Authors notes**

Sorry to have kept you waiting, I am in process of moving at the moment so I will update as often as I can, hoping that the next chapter will be ready in the next few days. Thank you to EternallyCullen my beautiful friend for being my beta. Hope you enjoy and please review so I know what your thoughts are.

* * *

Love is like the truth, sometimes it prevails, sometimes it hurts.- **Victor M. Garcia Jr.  
**

I sit in the warm cab, glad to be out of the cold. The driver keeps sneaking glances at me in the rear view mirror. I don't blame him, I know how awful I must look.

As I stare out of the window I notice that Seattle seems unnervingly quiet on this gloomy Sunday. I keep getting flashbacks of this mornings activities with Edward and it makes me wonder why I am so different around him. I know that I like him a lot, but there is something else about him. I find it harrowing that he knows so much about me in such a short amount of time. I have let him in so easily and yet I know nothing about him. I _want_ to know more about him and I find it annoying how closed he seems to be, perhaps that is why I feel the way that I do. _Cut it out Swan, you know exactly why you feel the way you do. _I stop that thought before it finishes, I can't even comprehend how it is going to end. I watch the splatters of rain hitting the window, merging together and racing down to the bottom. I wonder what he will think when he wakes up to find me gone, perhaps he will call? I suddenly remember that I didn't give him my number, but maybe he will call Alice. The driver turns in his seat and I realize that we have stopped. I can see Alice's car in the lot. I am not ready to face her yet.

"Can we just circle again, please?"

He grunts and nods his head as we pull away from the sidewalk. Why is Alice at mine? She will know that I went out. I know she will torture me until I tell her the truth and I don't know what I am going to say. _I just had amazing sex with your brother. _No, that probably isn't the best way to break it to her. I sigh loudly as we approach the apartment block again. I get out reluctantly, passing a twenty to the driver.

As I walk in I see Alice and Jasper sitting together on my couch, cuddling and kissing. I suddenly feel envious of her because she has someone who clearly loves her so much. Whenever Jasper looks at her it is like he is a blind man who is looking at the sun for the very first time. She definitely deserves it; she has dated her fair share of scum. I used to hate it when the Edy's ice cream was out and she would often become a permanent feature in my apartment for at least a week. I never minded, although her apartment was only a couple of blocks away, it was always nice to have someone else around in the evenings. It was difficult to see Alice in any kind of pain as she is my best friend and has been since she found me that fateful night. She had stayed at my bedside religiously until I was well enough to leave. I clear my throat as my entrance has still gone unnoticed. She looks up at me beaming her one hundred watt smile.

"There you are! Where have you been?" She looks deep into my eyes, searching for the answer, she suddenly smiles knowingly, "Have you been with Edward? Has something happened?"

I feel a lump in my throat as she says his name, I have totally messed _that_ situation up, "What are you doing here Alice? Hi, Jasper." I smile over at Jasper who looks a bit uncomfortable.

"I am stealing Alice from you for a week, we are going to spend it in Forks as I have to go back to work tomorrow, I hope you don't mind."

I can see Alice in my peripheral vision, staring at me. "Ok, that sounds good, I don't mind. Please say hi to your Dad for me Alice." I turn to look at her, meeting her curious gaze. I will miss her, but I do not want to have to endure the pixie inquisition right now. I can see the questions burning in her mind, "Call me, wont you?"

"Of course I will honey." I can hear an undercurrent to her answer; I know she will call as soon as she can to get information out of me. I suddenly feel like giggling but refrain as it will just encourage her.

"Right I am going for a bath, I will see you both on Saturday."

Alice's head snaps up, "Saturday?"

"Jake's wedding. I got my invite yesterday, I forgot to tell you. I take it you two are going?"

"Oh Hon I didn't think you got an invite, especially as you didn't say anything. I am so glad you are coming, Edward was invited too and maybe he can give you a ride?"

"Maybe," I smile at her.

"Yes well make sure you come. Charlie would love to see you," She walks towards the door with her nose in the air, as she passes me she whispers in my ear, lost in the pretence of giving me a hug, "Do not think for one second that you have gotten out of telling me about you and Edward."

"Bye Bella, we will see you Saturday." Jasper calls warmly from the door, before it clicks shut.

I know how much she loves gossip and this must be really frustrating for her. I sigh loudly and carry on towards my bathroom. As I get undressed, I can smell Edward all over me; my body is still tingling slightly. I press my tee shirt too my face and inhale deeply, taking in his beautiful scent. I throw it in the laundry basket slightly shocked at myself. I have to think about how I can rectify the situation and not complicate it. In so many ways I want to hurt him as it's all that I know but then at the same time I desperately do not want to hurt him.

I sink into the hot water and I try to think of a way out, but there seems to be a huge brick wall blocking every option. I know that I miss him which is strange because although I did miss the other men that have been in my life, I just missed the physical side. This is so different because I miss everything about him.

Suddenly my cell starts ringing loudly from my jeans pocket which are on the bathroom floor. I clamber out in a hurry, almost slipping in the tub, and grab it.

"Hello?" I sink back into the water, being careful not to splash my cell phone.

"What would you think if you wake up after spending an amazing morning with someone, and they have gone?" A tingle goes down my spine as I hear the warm velvet voice on the other end.

" I think I would take the hint, but I have a feeling that you wont. Maybe if I had it stamped on my forehead…." I let sarcasm wrap itself around the last part.

He chuckles making me squirm uncomfortably in the bath,

"Bella, I told you, I don't give up on anyone and anyway I was told that you may need a ride to Forks?"

"Please Edward, just let me have a bit of time to think, I find it very difficult when I am around you… you tend to confuse me."

"All the more reason not to leave you on your own then," he snickers softly, " Can I see you tomorrow, after you finish work?"

"Maybe," even over the phone he can still make my thoughts cloud over, I suddenly have an overwhelming desire to see him now, "I'm in the bath at the moment, can I call you later?"

I hear his intake of breath and inside I do a triple pirouette at the thought of affecting him.

"Are you sure you don't need some help?"

Every word is laced with desire, his voice husky making my breathing get faster. I squirm around again, feeling my arousal. What the hell is he doing to me? I suddenly envisage him in the bath with me, washing me all over with his strong hands and his long fingers. I almost choke on the excess saliva collecting in my mouth, I splutter my answer, trying to collect my thoughts.

"Well I think I can do a good job all on my own, thank you Mr. Cullen. I will call you later." I hang up on him, giggling at the mental image of him all frustrated and angry because I cut him off. He is probably running those hands through his unruly hair.

Once I am dried and dressed I walk back into the lounge. I grab my Mac from the side in the kitchen and I put it on the coffee table, perching myself on the edge off the couch. I start it up and while I wait for it to load, I go back to the kitchen and turn the coffee machine on. As I wait I start to think about earlier today, when I had my first kiss with Edward right here in my kitchen. I can feel my heart beat faster as I recall the details. I shake my head to dislodge the images and grab my now ready coffee and go back to my Mac. I open my emails and I glance down at my cell phone, I pick it up and scroll through my call list bringing up the last call received, my finger hovers over the green call button. I clear the screen hastily and go back to my mail. 124 emails! I only checked them on Friday. It looks like I am in for a busy week. I spend hours going through them all, I have to do a presentation for Calvin Klein on Monday which I put the final touches to.

When I finally finish my work I suddenly notice how dark it is outside. I wander into the kitchen to fix myself a chicken stir fry as my belly is growling angrily. I keep looking at my phone and I eventually sigh and pick it up. I bring up Edwards number and press the call button, he answers after two rings.

"Bella?"

"Hi, I just wanted to say that I would love a ride to Forks, if the offer is still valid? I was thinking about going on Friday though."

"That sounds great and the offer is always valid, Isabella. What time do you want to leave?" My breathing hitches as he says my full name, I realize that I like it.

"Would the morning be alright? About ten?"

"I will see you at ten," I can tell that the conversation is about to finish and I want to carry on talking, "Bella? Are you alright?" He sounds anxious,

"Do you want to come over?" My voice is small, I brace myself ready for rejection.

"Yes, have you eaten?"

"I am now making a stir fry, but you could bring some wine if you want to."

"I will be there in five,"

As soon as he hangs up I can feel the swarm of butterflies in my belly stretching their wings in anticipation. I take the stir fry off the stove so I can go and check my appearance. I sigh as I look at my drab reflection in the full length mirror in my bedroom. I put my hair up with a tie and go back to the kitchen to finish dinner. As I get the plates and cutlery out I start to feel nervous, the buzzer goes off and I press the button to let him in. He walks in through the door. Edward looks unbelievably handsome with jeans and a tee shirt, his casual look. He could probably pull off any look. I know that I am staring but I can't tear my eyes away from him, he is looking at me with amusement passing over his features, his lips quirk up into his half crooked smile. I can feel my legs moving towards him, I try vaguely to stop myself as I am propelled forward. I notice his expression has changed, his eyes dark and wanting. When I reach him he pulls me towards him, pressing me close, our hungry lips locking together. I wrap myself up in the warmth of his body desperately trying to press every part of me against him. I take in his delectable scent, as our tongues dance erotically together. I run my hands through his hair, pulling gently, he moans quietly against my mouth. He pulls away gently his eyes raking over me, leaving me breathless.

"Lets have something to eat first and then we need to talk." His eyes are serious and resolved.

_Uh oh._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

Please note that I do not own any of the beautiful characters in this story, they belong the talented Stephanie Meyer.. So no copyright infringement is intended. All plots are from my brain though!

* * *

**Author Notes**

Hi! Sorry about the late update, I went to Eternal Twilight 4 in Birmingham (It was fantastic). I am also working on a one shot as well as entertain 2 small children and in progress of moving,...still! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you leave a review! A big thank you to Eternallycullen for being my beta (Please check out her stories if you haven't!).

* * *

My face is set into a horrified mask; I am aware of the fact that my jaw has dropped open. _What the hell does he want to talk about? _I stare at his angelic face: the way that his jaw is set and my mind is spinning with the possibilities, making me feel unsteady. Edward puts his finger under my chin and pushes it closed, smiling wickedly at me, his eyes twinkling with unspoken humor. I gulp as he puts his hand on the small of my back, maneuvering me swiftly towards the kitchen.

"Lets have something to eat, and then we can talk."

He glances into the wok and puts the stove back on, flipping it up to toss the contents. I grab the plates, peeking at him often as we work in silence. I plate us up a portion each and take it to the table where Edward is pouring us a large glass of red wine each. I slip into my chair, keeping my eyes fixed on my plate as I wait for him to speak.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I look up and meet his anxious gaze, "You haven't said a word since I got here."

"I was just wondering what you wanted to talk about." I can't help but be honest, he seems to bring that out of me. He sighs and puts his fork down.

"I just want to be honest with you from the beginning; you have extended me that courtesy. I don't like to talk about myself very much, so it is new to me Bella. You may have to be patient."

I gulp down some more wine- it tastes amazing. I can feel the relief flood through me, I don't know what I was expecting but this is a nice surprise. I want to know more about him and I try not to let the relief and eagerness for information show as our eyes lock across the table. I feel my cheeks burn. "It's new to me as well, but I do want to know more about you." I smile at his nervous face, _what the hell does he have to be nervous about? _It can't be bad. _Can it? _I gulp another slug of wine and I hear him sigh,

"I will talk if you eat," I look down at my untouched food, I really don't fancy eating now he is within touching distance but I do want to hear more so I spear some food and pop it in my mouth. I watch him as he looks at me.

"I left after graduation to live in England, as you know. Not many people know the reason,"

I know that I have frozen, with my fork inches from my open mouth, waiting for him to continue. He points at my food. "Eat Bella," I pop my loaded fork into my mouth.

"I went to find out more about where I was born. I always knew that I was adopted; it was pretty much common knowledge in Forks. However I found out that after I was born my birth parents moved with me to Cambridge which is in England."

I realize that I have stopped eating and Edward is glaring at me, so I put some more in my mouth and chew slowly. He starts again, obviously satisfied that I am eating again.

"I went to the last known address of my mother and managed to find out some important information about her," I don't miss the grimace passing across his beautiful face when he says the last four words, I carry on chewing the now dwindling amount of food in my mouth.

"I decided to stay and I trained to become a pilot, I did consider staying for a lot longer especially after meeting Tanya, but it didn't work out." He glances at me to gauge my reaction. _Tanya? _I want to know more, questions are spinning in my mind making me feel sick.

"Tanya?" I keep my eyes fixed on my plate trying to hide my evident blushes.

"I met her in London, we were together on and off for three years." I peek up through my eye lashes and I feel a surge of anger-or something similar-run through my veins, burning me. I feel confused by this sudden surge of emotion, I firmly return my eyes to my plate, which was nearly empty.

"Why did you leave?" I can't help but ask, there are too many questions running through me.

"It didn't work out Bella, what more can I say? I don't think I ever expected it to."

I look up, he looks angry about something. I can see a glimpse of the many secrets that are set into his deep green eyes. He looks so distant making me want to hurl myself into his arms and comfort him, I can only assume that it ended badly. I decide not to ask him anymore about her. I can tell that most of this subject is taboo for him.

"Thank you," I whisper, looking into his eyes.

"What for?" His eyes look sad and retired, "I will tell you more, I promise."

"It's nice to have a bit of an insight into the mysterious Edward Cullen," I giggle at him, most probably already affected by the wine, it makes me bold and I blurt out a question while he still looks amused,

"What did you find out about your parents?"

"That is enough for tonight Bella, I have other plans now," His eyebrow quirks up and he smiles that panty dropping crooked smile.

"Please tell me," I sound like a whiny child, he sighs loudly.

"Many things Bella, but mainly that I have a sister. No more questions." Blimey he has a sister, is she still alive? He said _I have _not _had _so is she younger or older?_. _I can feel many more questions bubbling up. Edward looks angry, he has obviously divulged more than he wanted to tonight. He is so stern sometimes. I giggle again without realizing. I grab my wine and gulp it down. I am far too tipsy for this kind of conversation.

"Sorry, it's the wine." I say in way of an apology, I still have many questions but decide that I really am too tipsy to take in the information.

I really want to taste his mouth again and bite on his glorious bottom lip. I run my tongue along my own as I remember his taste, his eyes darken with pure lust as we stare at each other across the table. It suddenly feels as though we are miles apart. I stand up and launch myself into his lap straddling him and staring into his now shocked eyes. I love the fact that I have taken him by surprise. Spurred on by the wine, I rotate my hips, grinding myself against his growing erection. Fire is lit in his wide eyes and he groans as he moves in to kiss me. I put my hand up to cover his mouth and push his head back gently but firmly. He moans against my hand and I can feel his breathing quicken as I carry on slowly grinding, feeling every inch of him against me. My heat increases as I rub against his hard bulge, pleasure running through me. I throw my head back as a moan escapes my lips.

I feel his hand touch my breast, I grab his wrist and put it back firmly by his side. I bend and whisper in his ear, "Wait here," I get to my feet still looking into his eyes and turn on my heel. I walk into my bedroom giggling slightly from the memory of his frustrated face. I find what I am looking for- a pink and black silk neck scarf. I take in a deep, cleansing breath for confidence and walk back into the lounge and over to the table.

Edward looks up at me the fire is still there and he scoots his chair back a bit. I hold out my hands and he passes me his arm, I take it round behind him and grab his other hand, I tie them together checking there is wiggle room by slipping two fingers under the knot, I stand back to admire my handiwork. He is squirming slightly, his bulge is large and his pants are straining under the pressure.

I slip between the table and his chair, kneeling in front of him and bite my lip seductively. I desperately want to taste that mouth but I want to play a game first. I unzip his pants relieving his erection, he has no underwear on which makes me squirm with delight. I grab him in my hand wrapping my fingers around the base of his impressive shaft - I glance up at his face - he is biting his lip. I lick the top gently and a moan passes his lips. I run my tongue from the base to the tip and pull my head away making him buck his hips up from the sudden loss of contact. His eyes are shut, frustration written on his face. _You really don't_ _know who you are dealing with Mr Cullen! _I run my tongue along his impressive length one more time, reveling in his agony. I take him into my mouth and push him in as far as I can handle, as slowly as I can. I suck and lick him trying to pleasure this gorgeous God of a man. His pushes his hips again forcing him deeper into my mouth. I push him down with one hand on his hard muscular belly. I swirl my tongue around him, sucking. I realize with surprise that I enjoy doing this to him, I never have enjoyed giving oral before. He actually tastes good! I pull away to undo his shirt, watching him squirm and writhe makes me feel powerful. I pull his shirt apart sharply revealing his muscled torso, he is so beautifully sculpted. I kiss his chest, running my hands through the hair. I can't deny myself the pleasure of his lips anymore, I kiss his mouth roughly with need, I pull at his bottom lip gently with my teeth. He kisses me back and pushes his tongue against mine.

I pull away gasping so I can pull off my jeans, socks and shirt and sit back into his lap fully aware of his eyes on me. I rub myself against the length of him again, feeling the pleasure pull through my entire body. I know that I can't carry on this tirade, it needs incredible will power and this is something I definitely lack when I am around Edward. I lean against him lacing my arms around him and free his arms. He touches my breasts and kisses my body, I moan as his mouth finds my nipple through my lacy bra and he swirls his tongue around me. I feel his hand rubbing me through my panties and he pulls them to one side. I push myself over him again, feeling how slick and wet I am. We both groan as he lifts me up from under my bum and positions me over him, his eyes bore into mine as he pushes me down along his length, I gasp as the pleasure fills me. I can feel myself expand to accommodate him.

The pleasure pulses through me and I can feel my need reach danger level as I push and pull myself along his length. I quicken as I reach my climax and I can feel him thrusting against me in a frenzy as we both explode together. I bury my face into his neck in post orgasmic bliss, taking in his scent with my still erratic breathing, trying desperately to slow down my heart. I love how our skin is touching and I can feel his chest rise and fall, his heart as erratic as mine. We remain like this for a long time, all wrapped up in each other in silence. I can feel my eyes droop when suddenly he kisses my head.

"Are you falling asleep?" I mumble some inaudible answer, he sighs and picks me up. Standing with me, he takes me into the bedroom and lays me on the bed. I look up at him, his torso still naked and pants still undone.

"Are you going?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No, please don't go. Stay with me?" I knew that I mean for longer than tonight, but I quickly side step that troubling thought. He looks down at me and, I worry for a moment that he won't stay. He bends down and kisses my nose.

"Let me just go and make a call, and I will come to bed with you."

I smile up at him. He makes me feel so safe. I have been alone far too much recently and I really don't like being on my own. I watch him walk out of the bedroom, I can hear him talking softly into his cell phone. I desperately try and keep my eyes open until he comes back but my eyelids have other ideas as they slowly shut. I can still hear him and I am aware of him climbing in next to me, pulling me closer to him, I snuggle into him as much as possible.

I am standing at the edge of a cliff; I know it must be a dream because everything is surreal and deathly quiet. I am on my own as I stare out over La Push beach, everything is gray apart from the black driftwood that is scattered across the sand and the white crusts on the water which are bright and sparkling, reflecting the fine haze of rare sunshine as they crash angrily against the cliffs below where I stand. I used to come here often as a child. I scan the beach desperately trying to find someone else, the cold wind whips at my face making me wrap my arms around myself. I suddenly hear a noise in the forest behind me, I whip round as Mike comes stalking towards me from between the trees. He has a bloodied knife in his hands and a wicked grin on his lips. His face looks unreal, like a mask his skin is pale and waxy, his large eyes are black as if they have been roughly cut out from a picture. There is a girl standing behind him and I look to see if I recognize her but her face has no features, just a blank canvas. I wonder in panic if I should warn her as he stalks closer, I step backwards feeling the edge of the cliff under my bare foot.

"Do not trust anyone, especially those that are closest to you," It is so quiet I hardly hear it, his mouth is still moving, mouthing soundless words. I drag the air painfully into my sore lungs and let out a petrified scream.

I can hear screaming and strong arms winding around me, I desperately try and fight against them, not knowing where I am. As soon as I realize that I am in my bedroom with Edward, I stop and fall into his arms sobbing against his chest. His fingers trace the skin on my cheek, pushing my hair out of my face. His fingers trace under my eyes, catching the tears and wiping them away.

"Hey, it was just a dream, just a dream baby." He hums me a beautiful lullaby, one that I had never heard before. I stop my sobbing not quite remembering what I was crying about. It is bewitching making me relax immediately, I snuggle into his warm chest.

"That is so beautiful." I mumble sleepily. He carries on humming gently until I fall back into an exhausted sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

Please note that all of the publicly recognised characters do not belong to me, they belong to the great Stephanie Meyer and NO copyright infringement is intended.

All plots do belong to me though.

* * *

I wake up feeling groggy and disorientated, I glance at my alarm clock and the bright digital display is telling me that it is 7:00 am. Turning over in bed I groan inwardly, but then I see Edward lying beside me, all sprawled out and I can't stop the stupid goofy grin that suddenly splits my face. He looks so vulnerable, peaceful and incredibly cute. I lay my head back down onto the soft pillow and stare at him, how can he influence me so easily? He looks like he has just been cut out of a magazine, probably modeling underwear, I giggle as I remember that he doesn't actually have any on. I decide that I had better get up and ready for work, it feels like the weekend has gone on for so long and I can hardly remember what my office looks like. I had decided last night that I was going to book a week or so off because I feel like I need a break, I can't even remember the last vacation that I have had. I head into the bathroom to get washed and dressed.

When I am ready I decide to make an omelet for breakfast. I can guess that Edward is probably hungry, after all the grief he gave me about eating my dinner last night I noticed that he had hardly touched his food. I quickly do the dishes and make a start on the omelet.

I suddenly feel eyes on me so I whip round and see him standing there wrapped in a towel, all damp and fresh from the shower with his bronze hair still wet which was dripping water down his neck and face, making his skin glisten. I stare at him; I even think that my bottom jaw has dropped open. He is grinning wickedly and he snickers at my expression. I gulp and try to rearrange my face into a smile. I tear my eyes away from him to plate up the breakfast.

"Good Morning baby," He drawls into my ear and wraps his arms around me making me squeal.

"Edward! You're all wet and I have to go to work in a minute," I giggle as he pulls a face at me.

"You don't have to go to work… anyway I think that you are looking a bit pale today." He touches my forehead as if checking for a temperature. "Are you sure you are feeling okay?"

I like this playful Edward and I smile genuinely for the first time in ages. I am tempted not to go into work which is a first for me. Alice always tells me that I am a bore and a workaholic, which is true.

"I have to go in today but I may book some vacation this week," I narrow my eyes because I don't want to give him the opportunity to think it was because of him. It might be true but I would never admit to it, "I have a lot that I want to get done and if you want to travel down to Forks a bit earlier?" I quickly add on, "But if not then I may just get a cab."

He frowns at me, "I will take you whenever you want to go, I don't have anything else going on this week apart from moving into my house."

My eyebrows shoot up, "You found a house? That's fantastic, where is it?"

"It's in Bellevue."

"Oh, I hear that it is really nice there, safe." He smiles down at me with some strange expression flitting through his eyes, "I don't suppose you are free tonight? I could use some help choosing furniture and women are usually best at that kind of thing."

_Oh crap why did he have to ruin things?_

"Erm, I will have to let you know."

He notices my change of tone and frowns.

"No pressure Bella, I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's OK Edward, it's just a reflex. I have issues, as you probably figured by now," I try to calm myself, he only asked me to help him choose furniture! I am over reacting and I know that but I still can't stop the terror levels from creeping up inside of me. I swallow it because I am not done with him yet, he will learn soon enough.

"Right, I have to get going, you can let yourself out when you're finished." I glance sideways at him hesitating for a split second- his big green eyes are filled with worry and sadness. It hits me hard in the heart to see him like that so I walk over to him and plant a chaste kiss on his slightly open mouth. I pull away but he grabs my head to pull me against him, kissing me gently. It sends shivers down my spine, making certain areas tingle as I am pressed against his warm muscular body.

I feel my mind wander, forgetting any previous thoughts as I touch his smooth back. I dig my nails in gently and drag them down making him moan against my mouth. His towel falls down and our kiss becomes heated as I touch every part of him, leaving one area til last. I grab at his now rock hard member and run my hand up and down him as he rubs me under my skirt against my panties. He pushes me against the table, laying me down on the cold surface. He pulls my blouse open and kisses down my body, pausing at my breasts. He licks my nipples making me arch my back. I try to push myself into his mouth but he works his way down my belly, dipping his tongue into my navel. I feel his lips through my panties and then he pulls them aside, gently kissing my clitoris and pushing his tongue into me making me gasp. I squirm as I feel my orgasm already building, making me feel uncomfortable as he slowly swirls his tongue around me. I want to feel him inside of me so I grab at his hair making him pull away from me and he looks at me with his dark eyes.

"Bella, you taste amazing," His voice is all husky and sexy and my wetness is still evident on his lips as he pushes himself inside of me. I can't help the gasp that escapes my lips, it doesn't take long for my orgasm to get close and I dig my nails into his ass, so I can quicken the pace. We both fall apart together, shouting incoherent words. He leans against me on the table, he looks so blissful as he nuzzles against my chest. I slip my arms around his back, holding him close.

I freshen up and get dressed again, looking at myself in the mirror, my blotchy red face, my sparkly eyes and full pink lips. My hair is sticking out everywhere as I try desperately to tame it. I give up, scraping it back. I slick on a bit of lip gloss and walk back towards the newly christened table. I smile as I watch Edward eating his omelet, which was probably cold now.

"I really have to go to work now but you can stay for as long as you want to." I take the spare key from the dish on the side and throw it to him, he catches it.

"Please lock up when you leave," I smile at him, it probably doesn't mean much to him but I haven't ever given a guy my spare key before. I was probably just doing it to prove a point to myself but the sentiment was there. He smiles up at me with that wickedly cute grin.

"I will call you later, where do you want me to put the key?"

"Can you keep it until I next see you?"

"Sure, I hope you have a good day dear," He winks at me making me giggle.

I am about ten minutes late for work, I don't feel bad because I have never been late. As I get out the boards for the Calvin Klein presentation, the phone on my desk buzzes which wakes me from my reverie.

"Jessica?"

"Miss Swan, I didn't see you come in, I will just get your coffee."

"Thanks."

Jessica Stanley had come to work for me about a year ago, she had originally gone into publishing but when she applied for a job here I had chosen her for my PA. It was nice to have a familiar face at work; although we were never friends 'per se' at school it was still nice to see her. I hadn't ever tried to build a friendship with her because of worrying about it affecting our working relationship. I realize that I was probably being silly, perhaps I should ask her to come out for a drink with me after work. I finish off replying to my emails as Jessica walks in with my coffee, she looks almost nervous, I smile up at her.

"Are you alright Jessica? " She frowns at me, I suddenly feel uneasy as I see hatred flash in her eyes as she looks at me. But before I realize it was there it is replaced with a false smile, she walks back out towards her own desk. I wonder if it was because I had left her Friday night with Jake on the phone. I shake my head, forgetting about it straight away.

The day passes too slowly, the presentation went well securing _Kane and Freeman's _with a multi million dollar contract for the next few years. I apply for a weeks vacation, starting from Wednesday. I know it is late notice but after today's progress with Calvin Klein, hopefully he will be in a generous mood. By the time three pm arrives, I realize that I hadn't had any lunch, and also that Alice hadn't called yet. I pick up the phone and dial her cell phone; she picks up on the second ring,

"Where have you been?" I can almost see her stomping her foot, it makes me giggle.

"I love you too! What do you mean? I have been here! It is you that has abandoned me."

"I have been trying to call you all day." I frown; it's not like Jessica, not passing me my messages.

"I haven't had any messages but I have been doing a presentation for most of the day."

"How did you do?"

"I got it! They signed today so I am hoping that it put James in a good mood because I have just applied for a weeks vacation, starting Wednesday."

"Oh wow, that will be so good for you. Does that mean you will be coming to Forks earlier?"

"I hope so, maybe Thursday." I hear a click in my headset, I realize that this conversation is no longer private. "I have to go Alice, please can I call you later?"

"But I want to know about you and Edward!" She whines at me down the phone.

"Please Alice, I will tell you everything and explain later." She stays quiet for a moment.

"Ok Bella, speak later. I love you."

Alice hangs up, but I stay on the line listening. I hear what I am waiting for, a second click. I frown as I disconnect the line. Why would somebody be listening in on my phone calls? I open the line and listen to the dial tone, it clicks again. I disconnect the line and grab my cell. I call James's direct line.

"Hello?" His warm, deep voice makes me relax instantly.

"James? It's Bella, I was just wondering if my phone line can be accessed by any other phone?"

"I will have to check but I think that it is only directly linked to your assistants' phone, is there a problem Bella?" I look at my fingers, wondering if I should bother him.

"I think someone is listening to my calls, please could you do some digging for me?"

I can almost hear him smile down the phone. He probably thinks I am crazy.

"Of course Bell's, I will let you know if I manage to find anything. I saw your request for vacation, you have only taken six days off since you started here six years ago. I want you to take it from tomorrow, you deserve a break. Well done for today, you were amazing as always."

"Thank you James I really appreciate it."

I hang up. James was the first man that I had slept with after Mikes attack; it was two years before I could even think about it. James was so kind and caring and he helped me through some of my darkest times. He never expected anything but we drifted apart. I used to think about him a lot. He found a girlfriend not long after and they are now happily engaged. We did manage to maintain a really good friendship - I still care about him and will always be grateful for what he did for me. I feel sad thinking about it because although I didn't know it back then but I did have feelings for him. I sigh loudly and glance at the clock - I can't believe that James has given me time off so happily. I am so excited for the day to finish, although I will have to stay late so I can prepare everything for while I am away.

It takes me a while to get everything organized and up to date. It is six thirty when I have finally finished and I just want to get home at this point. I quickly scan the room, checking I haven't left anything, then grab my jacket and bag. I turn back towards the door, I gasp loudly. Jessica is standing in front of the closed door and it makes me jump. I didn't hear her come in; both of her hands are behind her back. Her face holds a shocking expression, one of hatred and guilt mixed together, twisting her features. My eyes are wide and I can feel the anger bubbling up.

"Dang it Jessica, you shouldn't creep up on people. You scared me." She stares at me not saying anything, pausing for too long, "What the hell is wrong with you at the moment? You haven't even passed any of my messages on to me today, that's not like you." She cocks her head to one side still not speaking… Its really starting to creep me out. The phone rings loudly making me jump again, I grab the head set and answer the call, not taking my eyes off Jessica.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where the hell are you?" James' voice sounds panicked.

"I am still in my office at the moment with Jessica."

"You need to get the fuck out of there. I am on my way so just try to keep her talking. Please do not rile her, she is dangerous Bella. Really dangerous." His voice is breathy and I can hear him getting into his car and I hear the engine start. I plaster a false smile on my face and try not to panic. I can hear my heart drumming against my chest.

"Ok honey, I will see you later." I place the headset back onto the desk and end the call, I turn back to Jessica who is still standing in the same position, staring at me. _What the hell should I say to her? _

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Hi! Thanks for reading! Thank you to EternallyCullen aka Gemma Williams for being beta for TB. Please leave me a review so I know what you all think!

I am on Twitter as LydiaEstelle xx

See you soon! xxxMuchLovexxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** I don't own any publicly recognised characters. The storyline is mine though.

* * *

**Authors Notes** Hi, I am soo sorry about the wait, I have moved house, then just as I had unpacked, we had decorators in. Then we got a virus on our lappy, so life has been hectic! I have been suffering from a bit of a block with TB, I dont know why because when I started this story I knew what was going to happen but it still didnt seem to help with this chapter. I want to say a big thanks to my best bud EternallyCullen who beta'd this for me. If you are a twitter addict I am lydiaestelle

Well I hope you like it! Look forward to reading your reviews! *hides*

Last thing- I will be posting a Alice/Demetri fic soon, please check it out and leave some love!

* * *

I stare at Jessica's silhouette in front of my office door. As we have been standing here, it's been getting darker and only my desk light is on, casting her into shadow.

I desperately rack my brains trying to think of something to say to her. Before I can speak, her voice cuts through the silence; ringing out as she hisses.

"Who the hell do you think you are? As you sit in your ivory tower the fact that you have ruined so many people's lives seems to go unnoticed." I stare blankly at her not sure how to respond, the words just won't form in my head. _What the fuck is she talking about?_ "You and your filthy lies." Jessica continues; her face is still twisted with rage as she sneers at me. I finally manage to locate my voice box.

"Jessica, what are you talking about?" My words come out slightly cracked, I _was_ trying to go for soothing.

"You condemned him to a life in jail Bella and I have never seen, even a flicker of remorse. How can you live with yourself?" Her words cut through me like knives as I realize who she is talking about.

"Mike?" I say it so quietly it's barely audible but her eyes glint as I say his name. "You do know that he confessed to what he had done, don't you? There was evidence and witness reports as well." My voice is still very small.

"I know the fucking details, Bella. I followed the whole disgusting process as I watched the love of my life get thrown into that shit hole."

"The note…" a light bulb switches on in my head as I put it all together, "you put the note through my door, listened into my conversations and didn't pass on my messages." She seems to ignore me and carries on.

"I think that you deserve for your life to be ruined as well."

"Jessica, he did ruin my life. Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about what he did to me and how it has affected every relationship I have had since." I have forgotten to keep my voice soothing as the anger builds up, I am trembling all over.

"Shut up! Just Shut the hell up!" She screams at me and raises her well manicured hands which had been held behind her. The light from the lamp shimmers off the silver and black handgun that she is holding in her right hand. A wave of fear pulses through me as I feel the blood from my face drain away. My head is spinning slightly as I stare open mouthed at her.

"You need to put the gun down Jessica, what ever you do to me will never change what Mike has done and where he is."

"I _want_ to do this Bella, I want to see you squirm until I finally get justice for Mike… and he wants photographic evidence so…" She pulls a small digital camera out of her back pocket with her left hand and swings it by the wrist cord. She seems to be resolved in what she is doing but I can see a faint glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"Jessica, don't do this." I whisper as she cocks the gun noisily, so it is ready to fire and points it at me, smirking. I vaguely ask myself if I should squeeze my eyes shut, I tense as she aims the gun at me and my mind wanders to seeing Edward asleep on my bed this morning, looking so utterly gorgeous. The strange foreign feelings that I have been feeling for him have evolved inside of me since the first time that I laid eyes on him in that bar. How he propped me up and looked after me that night, I only got to have him for one weekend. Jessica seems to be enjoying the play of emotions that are shooting across my face because she laughs nervously and stalks forwards, keeping the gun aimed right at me.

She closes the gap between us quickly and stands in front of me "You deserve all that is coming to you Bella Swan, I have never liked you." She pushes the end of the gun into my cheek. I try and keep calm but I am certain that my fear is pretty evident on my face. It looks as if she is going to string this out for as long as possible. We both hear a noise from the elevator and she spins around with her eyes wide. She turns back to look at me with fury burning through her, "Who the fuck were you talking to earlier? I swear down to you, right now that one day Mike will get the justice he deserves. I shall hit you where it will hurt the most. Maybe Edward means more to you than you would let on? Who would have thought that you two would have gotten together? Plain old Bella Swan with the fuck God that is Edward Cullen." She shakes her head with disbelief. I stare agog at her, how the hell did she know about Edward? Then I realize that she would have heard mine and Alice's conversation earlier. I can feel the anger that was already bubbling, boil over. She can do what the hell she likes to me, but to bring other people in is wrong. Before I know what I am doing I am lunging at her.

Lots of things happen all at once. I hear the ear deafening crack of the gun being fired and the door swinging open, James is standing there brimmed with light from the well lit hallway. Jessica is staring at me, her face white as a sheet. I glance back at James; his face was also exceptionally pale. I wonder briefly why. The sound of the commotion after the gun shot was like someone had pressed the mute button. James is frozen, staring in fear and shock and I feel myself from the inside desperately trying to find any bullet holes, pain. It takes a while before I realize that I wasn't shot. The next thing I hear is police sirens outside but I still can't move, James runs towards me grabbing me just as I feel my legs give out.

The next thing I know I am sitting in my office chair with a foil blanket wrapped round my shoulders and I'm shivering uncontrollably. James has his arm clamped around my shoulders tightly and the police are asking me all kinds of questions but my head feels as if it has been stuffed full of cotton wool. I'm trying to understand what had just happened but I realize that I need air as my head is starting to spin again. I look at James who is speaking for me. I can't hear what he is saying. I say it quietly, "I think I need air." No one acknowledges me, so I try again but louder. "I need air, please." They all look at me and the officer nods his head.

"We shall escort you outside."

"I will come too," James looks at me with concern and I smile gratefully at him.

"Thanks James, for everything." He smiles down at me as we all walk to the elevator.

Once we get outside we stand silently for a while, I lift my face up to meet the drizzle letting it cool and soothe my face. The policeman's radio buzzes noisily but I can't make out what is said as it is thick with static, he walks away from us to answer his colleague and I take the chance to get information out of James. "What happened to Jessica?" my voice even sounds stronger as the clean crisp evening air fills my lungs, unclogging my head.

"They have her at the station, she did try and run, but she had no chance. She is having a psychological analysis done, I don't think she is very well Bella. When you asked me to look into the phone situation I had the tech guys have a look at the logs from her phone, it showed that she was listening into conversations. I wouldn't have thought that was too strange, but when she went for a break they accessed her computer and found some really strange stuff on it. Her internet history was full of gun research and sentencing laws for Washington State. We also found emails about you, she seemed obsessed. As soon as they told me I called, I was afraid that I was too late." He strokes my cheek with the back of his hand gently as he talks. I look up into his eyes and I can see a glimmer of how he used to look at me there. I feel a surge of sentiment as I look at my rescuer. Suddenly I remember Edward, he must be worrying. I avert my eyes from James' stare feeling a bit awkward. "I need to make a call." I rummage in my purse for my cell and call Edward. He answers on the second ring.

"Hello, Bella?" I feel my shoulders slump in relief as I hear his warming voice and I know that my voice is going to be unsteady with emotion.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I don't even know what the time is, I look at my watch, it is 8:30 pm. He pauses for a fraction of a second.

"Are you alright? You sound upset, where are you?"

"I am still at work, are you at the Hotel?"

"Yeah, do you want me to come and see you?"

"No. Can I come and see you?" He pauses again, like he had something else on his mind.

"That would be great, are you leaving now?"

"I think I will be leaving in a bit, not long though." I can't stop the bugging feeling that there is something going on, he sounds distant, not his usual self. I frown into the phone.

"Okay baby, I will see you later. Message me before you leave." _Baby? What the fuck?_ I ignore it.

"Okay." I cancel the call quickly, feeling confused. I usually feel safe when I talk to him but this conversation has put me on edge. I spend the next half an hour talking to the police officer back in my office. I spend the entire time staring at the bullet hole in the wall behind my desk. I realize how lucky I am not to be in a body bag right now. He tells me that I have to go to the station in the morning to make a full statement. Not exactly what I wanted to do on the first day of my vacation. I do consider not pressing charges but it looks like I don't have much of a choice. When we are finished James walks me to my car in silence and I start to feel a bit moody, especially after the strange call to Edward and I have always been able to rely on James. Just as we reach my car I turn to him.

"What is wrong James? Silence? I thought you could be straight with me, especially after what we have been through together. You know I hate dishonesty and mystery." I feel a little bad for taking it out on him, but he was annoying me with his big puppy dog eyes boring holes into me.

"Bella," he sighs before continuing, "you have been through too much already tonight, without me adding to it. I just.." I look up into his brown velvet eyes, waiting for him to carry on, I can see something there, but I'm impatient and I just want to get to Edward to find out what is wrong with him. _What is it with the male species today?_ I don't wait for him, and I have an uncomfortable feeling that I do not want to know what he has to say.

"I have to get back, maybe you can call me and we can arrange to go for a drink? I do owe you now, you did save me." I smile and wink at him in an attempt to lighten the mood. He smiles brightly and swoops down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Sure, enjoy your vacation. I might call you in the morning. Just don't pretend to be brave all the time Bella, no one expects you to be. Oh, and let me know if you want me to come with you tomorrow. I'm still not sure you should even be driving, you are so head strong sometimes." He shakes his head, I roll my eyes dramatically and get into my car, ignoring his concern. I would understand it if I had actually been shot.

On the way to the hotel I turn the music up loud to try and stop myself from thinking about the evenings events. I park my car and go through the doors into the foyer, I sigh at the thought of telling Edward what has happened, I wonder what his reaction will be like? I reach the door to his suite and knock loudly. I cuss when I realize that I didn't message him, I dig my cell out of my bag and call him. I can hear it ringing inside and then I hear some movement as he comes to open the door. It swings open revealing Edward, he looks disheveled. I can't help the emotions that I feel as I wrap my arms around his neck sinking into the warmth of his body, I feel his chest rise and fall with his breathing. I snuggle my face against his chest breathing in his delicious scent. He wraps his strong arms around me, steadying me as I try desperately not to let the tears fall. They betray me by trickling down my cheeks. He leans back, grabbing my face between his hands.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" I can't speak so I just nod my head. Edward picks me up and carries me to the large couch; he sits us down and cradles me in his arms while I tell him the whole story, only leaving out the awkwardness around James. He sits and listens patiently. I don't dare look into his eyes, scared at what I may see there. When I have finally finished, I chance a glance and I see the anger there, he seems to be reigning it in. He suddenly meets my stare, "So is she locked up yet?" I shrug my shoulders, "I am coming with you tomorrow."

"No, Edward please, I will be fine, I have been through so much drama this weekend I just want it over and done with."

"What is it with women and the word _fine_? I want to come with you to support you. It is my role as your…" He pauses and looks suddenly awkward with a faint blush spreading in his cheeks; my sluggish brain catches up with his words.

"Boyfriend?" I whisper. His eyes grow wider and then he snorts,

"It isn't a swear word Bella. If you would prefer we can always leave it unnamed.." His eyes are dancing with humor making me giggle. I drag air into my lungs noisily and sigh dramatically.

"Well Edward, I hardly even know you, is it normal to name it after three days?" I cock my eyebrow at him making him smile sexily, knocking the breath out of me. I snuggle back down into his chest feeling safe and warm. I remember the uncomfortable conversation we had earlier, the memory makes me squirm. He notices.

"What's wrong?"

"On the phone earlier, you seemed distant. Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry about that, I had a bit of a long day."

"Oh? What happened?" I turn awkwardly so I can look into his eyes.

"It is just to do with the house. Nothing for you to worry about." I lay back down.

"Before I help you choose your furniture do I get to see the new house?" I feel him shift his weight under me.

"It would be my pleasure. But are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah I suppose it will pass some time." He chuckles in response, while I try to connect every part of my body to his. I seem to drift into some fantasy world when I am with Edward. Perhaps my poor shriveled up heart isn't as dead as I originally thought. I feel his hand stroking my hair, relaxing me. I know that I am approaching dangerous waters with Edward; I can feel it deep inside my chest. I may not have felt like this about anyone else before and it does feel right- being with him- but I honestly don't think that I am capable of having anything other than sex.

I frown as I realize how far past that we had gotten in one weekend, it wasn't looking promising. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to savor the last of the good feeling that I felt only a moment ago. Is this the beginning of the end? As I try and answer my own question, I realize that Edwards breathing has changed, signalling that he has fallen asleep. I listen to his breathing for a bit until I feel my own eyes drooping, not wanting to fall asleep on him I wriggle off his lap and get my phone out. I send Alice a message telling her that I will call her in the morning. The phone in the room starts ringing loudly and I answer it automatically. I cuss at my stupidly sluggish brain, what am I supposed to say now?

"Hello?"

"Hello, can I speak to Mr. Cullen please?" The male voice that floats through the ear piece sounds very professional, and very English.

"I am afraid he is asleep, can I take a message?"

"May I ask, who am I speaking too?"

"A friend, Bella Swan."

"Ahh Ms. Swan, please tell Mr. Cullen that Riley rang, it isn't urgent but may he call me back as soon as he can?"

"Erm, sure."

"It was nice to speak to you Ms. Swan. I hope you have a pleasant evening." I fight the urge not to giggle as he cuts the call. I wonder who he is, he obviously knows about me. I look back at Edward who is snoring softly and I sit next to him carefully, trying not to wake him up. It doesn't take me long before I feel myself drifting off and I let it take me gladly.


	13. Chapter 13

As always SM owns all things Twilight and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N **Yeah I know I havent updated in what feels like forever but I have to admit that I wasn't feeling especially happy with the story anymore... Plus any negativity that I got from the last chapter did put me off a bit. This is supposed to be a bit of fun and it doesnt feel like that for me anymore, I definatley don't pretend to be some literary goddess who can make magic with words. But I have 2 small children and at the moment no career as such so this was my hobby. I have been debating as to whether I should just pull the story but there are some happy readers who I will carry on for. I have been writing a lot of other stories that I hope to put up as soon as I am happy with them. I am sorry if you have been waiting for this chapter. I am hoping to wrap up the story soon. Much Love xxxx

* * *

I'm standing outside the police station with my face upturned and aimed towards the hazy sunshine, letting it warm my skin. The morning has gone by in a bit of a blur, most of it was spent writing statements, waiting around and then they decided that I had to do a recorded interview. Edward spent the whole time in the charming waiting room; on his phone. I am glad he came with me because the experience was a bit draining and my Pandora's box has been flung wide open, the contents littering my brain. I can't help but feel the wave of relief that is washing over me and I suddenly feel like punching the air because it's over and things could have turned out so much worse than this. Edward could've been involved or I could be lying on a slab in a morgue somewhere._ Phew! _My cell rings loudly and I wake up from my thinking to see _Alice _flashing on my screen. Edward must have told her, I brace myself for her wrath and answer. "Hi Alice. How are you?"

"How am I? What do you mean how am I? I've been trying to call you all morning! Edward sent me a cryptic text…What's going on? Is everything okay? Is it to do with Jessica? I spoke to James, he said that Jessica attacked you. Is it something to do with Mike?" She seems to stop, I wait for a second, trying to wrap the remains of my already frazzled brain around the torrent of questions that have just tumbled out of her mouth and down my phone at a hundred kilometres per second. "Are you there? What's going on Isabella Swan and why the fuck haven't you called to tell me about it?" I flinch with guilt from the hurt that oozes from the last two questions. I know there's going to be more if I don't answer.

"I'm so sorry Alice, It happened last night and I've been at the police station all morning. I miss you." I realize in that second just how much I missed my best friend and I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Don't make excuses," I can hear that her voice has softened, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I was expecting you to call all morning, that's when I called James. I've been so worried about you."

"I know I'm sorry honey, it's been crazy. Edward is bringing me to Forks tomorrow, so I'll tell you everything when I see you."

"How are you and Edward?" I can hear a nervous undertone to her voice which makes me giggle nervously.

"We're okay, he's been really supportive."

"Okay sweetie, well I'll let you get on. I can't wait to see you, I expect to really catch up. You are coming for a sleep over on Thursday night and I've already told Charlie."

"Okay, that sounds great Alice. Love you." The click on the line signals the end of the call and I just stare at my cell, I want to see my best friend so badly, I wonder if Edward would mind driving to Forks tonight? I fiddle with my cell and suddenly remember James, I decide on sending a message, I really don't feel like calling him now. I type it out quickly, telling him that we will arrange a drink when I get back from Forks and another thank you. He replies almost instantly making me smile. He tells me to have a good time away and to take photos so he can see the evidence of me at a wedding.

I grab a lock of my hair and run it against my lips nervously as I think about spending the rest of the day with Edward. I glance behind me, Edward must still be in the bathroom.

It's not long before he appears from the police station, I watch as he pauses to soak up a bit of the sunshine until he notices me watching him and the corner of his mouth pulls up slightly. As he reaches me he scoops down and places a light kiss on my slightly open mouth and pulls away smiling.

"Do you want to share the joke?"

"Oh, I was just watching you."

"Am I that funny?" His smile is so genuine and it knocks the breath out of me.

"Sometimes." I chide him.

"Me?" He prods his chest with his finger, I giggle again as he slides his fingers into mine. "We had better get going, I'm starving and you must've heard how that makes a man."

"I did live with Charlie remember. I forgot to ask, did you call Riley back?"

"Yeah I did, thanks, I'm glad you took the call."

"Is he a friend from England?"

"Kind of, we were thinking of starting a business together."

"Oh, what kind of business?"

"Cullen Air." He smiles brightly at me and I can tell he's proud of it. "The best private planes, for anyone that wants to travel in style. We've anything ranging from Turboprops to VIP airliners."

"Wow! That sounds amazing, is there a good market for that then?"

"Yes, definitely." His eyes are twinkling, I love his good mood and it's making me feel happy too.

He keeps hold of my hand as we walk for a while in silence, enjoying the air and sunshine. I'm surprised at how warm the air is today, for Seattle it's abnormal. We walk to a small Italian restaurant and we each order a Mushroom Ravioli. whilst we wait for our food we discuss his new house and his business plans. It turns out that the house sale is mainly sorted now and he just has to sign a new set of papers. A beautiful, brunette brings us our food and I scarf mine down, despite it burning my tongue. I can't believe how hungry I am but Edward doesn't seem to be touching his. He keeps checking his cell and it's starting to dampen my mood.

"Am I keeping you from someone, or somewhere?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm waiting for a message that's all. Do you still want to go to Forks tomorrow?"

"Is it a problem?" I can't help the nagging feeling that he is keeping something from me.

"No, I can't wait to get away; I haven't seen my family for ages. Will you be staying with Charlie?"

"Yeah, I do owe him some of my time- I haven't seen him for too long. I miss him." I mentally kick myself, why do I turn into someone else with Edward around. Talking about my feelings, isn't something I'm comfortable with. If Edward noticed, he didn't show it. I take a long slug of cold diet coke after I've finished my food and wait for Edward to finish. I watch him eat and he glances up at me through his lashes making me squirm, it still surprises me how much he affects me. I want to drag him back to my place and do bad things to him. I wring my hands to keep myself from grabbing him. He smiles that crooked smile, almost making me come undone. As soon as he has eaten all of his pasta I signal the waitress and ask for the bill.

"You don't want a dessert then?"

"Yes, just not here." It comes out almost as a growl, making him chuckle.

Edward pays the bill before I get the chance to, this puts me in a foul mood and I end up tipping a ridiculous amount to try and make up for it. It's still bugging me when we get outside.

"Are you still mad at me for paying the bill?"

Just as I'm about to reply his cell rings, I roll my eyes and turn to look for a stray cab. I did offer to drive this morning but he insisted on taking a cab. He puts his hand on my shoulder and he spins me around to face him.

"Good news! I can go and pick up the keys for the new house, they have the paperwork ready." He's grinning from ear to ear, like a little boy who's just been given a great present. Although I'm glad it's sorted for him, I just want to get back to mine. He runs his hands through his hair, I feel spellbound by his long fingers and I suddenly want to run my fingers through his sexy messy hair.

"That's great news! Do you want me to come with you?"

He looks at me as if I just asked a really dumb question, "Yes, unless you want to go back to yours?"

"No, I'll come." A cab rounds the corner, heading our way.

We pick up the keys from the agents and carry on towards the new house. The neighborhood is pretty, there are trees everywhere lining the road, a lot of the front yards had young children playing and people enjoying the bizarrely warm day.

_Welcome to suburbia_… I have never had a reason to come out this way and it would've sounded boring and not somewhere I would come willingly too. But as much as I hate to admit it… it looks like a lovely area. We turn down one of the small roads and stop outside of the house. It's beautiful, painted cream with shutters at the windows, it isn't huge but it's at least a three bed roomed house, maybe even more. I get out looking around, it's quite a contrast to the area of Seattle that I live in, somewhere you wouldn't want to hang around too much after dark. Edward walks up to me and grabs my hand, I'd not noticed that it had been grasping onto the bottom of my plaid shirt. He takes it up towards his mouth and kisses it gently.

"Come on, let me show you my house." Edward pulls me towards the front door with my feet dragging slightly. He lets me inside and I walk into the open area living room, it was huge and light, we walk through to the dining/kitchen room and a second living area. Upstairs there are two doubles and a master room with en suite and a separate bathroom. It was all finished to a high standard and it all looked new. I stand and stare out of the huge window in the master bedroom, it overlooked a large back yard and further on from that a park. It was the house that I would have chosen once. I feel Edward behind me as he presses up against me, wrapping his arms around me. I wriggle out of his grasp and look at him.

"Its really nice Edward, but isn't it a bit big for just you?" He arches one of his eyebrows at me.

"Are you offering?" I giggle nervously and hope to god that he wasn't being serious. Nope, no answer is the best tact. I limp off like I have been physically wounded by his words. I can hear him snickering and I fight the urge to turn round and stick my tongue out. This guy is unbelievable, talk about pushing boundaries. I decide to inspect the en suite bathroom; or appear to anyway, It's all brand new and beautiful. I wonder if I could just leave, but I know that I wont, he's my brand of heroine, addictive, which is dangerous when you really want to quit. I feel him behind me as he slides his hands around me, and whispers into my ear. "I was joking. I wouldn't want to live with you, you have way too many bad habits." I spin around in his arms to face him.

"I do not have bad habits! Like what?" He laughs at my face, which is probably set into a horrified expression. I decide that my tactics need to change so I raise myself up onto my tip toes and kiss his laughing mouth. He tastes so amazing that I almost forget to breathe. It has the desired affect as we both get lost in the kiss. Our tongues caress and I tug onto his glorious bottom lip, tasting him. I try to pull away but he drags me back into him. I feel him tugging on my shirt, knowing what he wants I am more than happy to oblige so I shrug out of it and let it fall to the floor as he pulls my tank over my head. I pull on his shirt, and he takes it off as we explore each others body's. I run my hands over his beautifully sculptured chest, feeling the contours of the muscles there. He was so warm and I push myself up against him relishing it because the house wasn't especially warm. It's probably been empty for a while. "Are you too cold?" I manage to mumble something, but even I cant recognize it. He pushes me against the wall and I feel him unbuttoning my jeans, he pulls them down. I look down seeing him kneeling in front of me as he kisses me through my panties making me groan, his mouth feels so warm and good. The barrier of my thin panties suddenly feels like the wall of china. But almost as though he reads my mind he pulls them to the side and I lose myself in the feeling of his warm wet tongue massaging my clit and then he darts it inside of me. I cant help but buck my hips towards him as a quiet moan escapes my lips, I feel as though I am going to fall over. My hands which were tugging his hair slide to his shoulders to try and keep myself upright as he continues. He works his way up my body, kissing and nipping at my skin. He licks his lips and kisses me, pushing his tongue deep inside my mouth. He undoes his jeans and pulls them down, I just want him inside of me and get lost in the contact, he lifts me up wrapping my legs around him. He pushes me against the wall as he thrusts into me, filling me deliciously. He pumps into me, slowly at first and then getting faster, I can feel my impending orgasm gather deep down in my tummy.

"I'm ready, come with me." He whispers urgently into my neck and I am happy to oblige, we both fall apart around each other and we collapse onto the floor, half inside the en suite and half inside the bedroom. We lay there on the floor, using our clothes as blankets with our body's entwined.

"We had better get going, I suppose you must have to pack for tomorrow?" I glance up at him sleepily and he strokes my cheek.

"Yeah." I forgot about packing, it's dusk outside. We must have been lying here longer than I thought, time runs at a different speed when I'm around him. I don't want to go back to my apartment on my own. I'm pouting and he notices.

"I can come back with you for a bit, but I had better pack up my room which will take a while."

"No its okay, what time are we leaving?"

"Well I thought morning, we could get lunch on the way? It's going to take around 4 ½ hours, depending on traffic. How about 9? Or is that too early?"

"9 is great. Thanks."

The journey back is quiet. I watch suburbia turn into city as we approach my apartment. He kisses me chastely goodbye and tells me that he'll see me tomorrow. I spend a good hour in the bath soaking, scrubbing, buffing and shaving. I pack, which doesn't take long because Alice has already packed my suitcase with new and borrowed clothes, make up and cosmetics. I actually love her, she has stuck to my tastes for a change, although there is some very suspect negligee in there, but I decide to leave it in there. I'm finished at about 7:30, and do consider ringing Edward, to see how he is getting on. I resist and settle for messaging him instead.

**I have finished packing-hope you are almost done. See you at 9. Thanks for today. Bx**

I spend a while debating whether I should put a kiss at the end and how many. I stick to one and decide that I can give him the rest personally. I do come to one conclusion after it is sent. I miss him. No- I really miss him. But I am far too busy to think about it, I need to check what I've packed and hopefully get to sleep. My phone beeps.

**Get some sleep baby- I'm done too, thanks for coming with me today Exxx**

I cram the last of my supplies and clothes into my bag and put all my important things, things I may need into a smaller bag. I feel good after my pampering bath and decide to curl up into bed. I sleep nude, always have, apart from when there are people about and then I wear little shorts and a tank, but tonight I stick to nude, feeling the soft sheets under my buffed, shaven and moisturised legs. I drift into sleep eventually, I don't even dare to look at the clock. I know that if I do I will just be counting down how many hours I have left to sleep, and then it will never happen.

My radio alarm comes on far too loud, I must have turned it up by mistake. I cuss my clumsiness and drag myself from my warm, soft bed. I wrap my robe around myself and fire up the coffee machine. It is on go-slow today, maybe on purpose or maybe it is just reflecting how I feel. I yawn loudly and once I have drained my cup I decide to get dressed. I pull on my old faithful jeans and a fitted blue sweater. When I've finished ironing my hair; I'm surprised I haven't burnt it all off in the effort, I put on just the essential make up and fuss around for about an hour. I'm excited to be going, I cant wait to spend 4 and a half hours in the car; small refined area with Edward, and I cant wait to see Charlie. He's most definitely my favourite man. I call him at least once a week, our conversations are never that great but it's always good to hear his voice. I flap for a bit longer 8:59 arghh! The waiting around is killing me, I need to be kept busy. There's a soft knock on my door, I frown, it cant be Edward he would need to be let in. I open the door.

"Oh! How did you get in?"

He smiles wickedly, almost making my knees buckle. He is a sight to behold, all faded jeans and v neck tee. I feel a clenching down inside my belly, as soon as I see him that spark between us is so strong, it's hard to concentrate on the smallest of tasks; for instance breathing.

"Mrs. Cope from ground floor let me in, nice lady." I curse her under my breath, but feel guilty almost immediately, she's the most adorable old lady I've ever met. I sigh and grab my bags, ready to haul, push or ram my huge bag down the stairs. I hope Mrs. Cope isn't in the stair well. Before I can attempt it, Edward slides the large case from my hand and carries it, with ease towards the stairs. I can't help the pout that appears.

"Do you need help with the little one?"

"No thanks I can manage."

I lock the door and follow him down the stairs, secretly jealous of his lithe, graceful movements as I stumble towards the car. Wow! He's standing next to an Aston Martin DB9. I study it appreciatively and then glide my hand over its smooth contours. I can feel his eyes watching me as I 'fan girl' over his car.

"Nice car Cullen, is it a rental?" I keep the giggle that's building out of my voice. His face is the epitome of shocked, oops! Looks like I may have bruised his ego.

"No. It isn't Swan." I shrug in response, still fighting the giggling fit.

As I sit in the cream leather seat, I feel like rubbing my hands together in anticipation. I am going to grill him, he is holding back information and I want to know what it is. When better to do it when he has no where to hide. He probably thinks that I haven't noticed. I want to know him, everything. I know how I feel about him, I don't think that this happens for everyone and it probably wont happen to me again. I wonder if I should call my therapist, I haven't seen him since I started seeing Edward and I just know that he would probably die from some kind of cardiac arrest if I told him what was going through my head right now. He's a really nice guy, I just think that he thought I was beyond help. Maybe Edward was what I needed, my head has never felt so clear. I watch as he climbs into the drivers seat, he turns and smiles at me as he starts up the beast, it growls to life and he pulls silently out of the parking space.


End file.
